For You, Niisan
by nonino
Summary: So what if Sasuke was the eldest son instead of Itachi? Same history, same people...with a slight difference. Brotherly-Love, plz! :D
1. Small Game

**What's in this story:** Spoilers on later chapters of Naruto, lack of main characters(zomg so sorry Naruto!!), not-so-fight-ish fight scenes, and brotherly love. :D

**What's NOT in this story: **Pairings. (cuz I sux at them...T.T)

**Summary:** So what if Sasuke was the eldest son instead of Itachi? Same history, same people...with a slight difference.

**Note:** The age gap is the same, whereas they're about 5 to 5.5 years apart. Itachi's eight in this chapter, thus Sasuke is about 13 to 13.5 years old.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!! D: D:

**Small Game  
**

The sun was casting through the leaves as templates for light, Sasuke shielded his eyes as he looked up.

_'Looks like three in the afternoon,'_ He thought, treading with weary footsteps as he picked up his kunais. It was his daily routine to oblige into a series of training exercises after some Chunnin's missions in the morning. The forest near the Uchiha compound was best known for kunai and shuriken practices, and he'd put it to good use.

Usually the young Uchiha wouldn't step his foot outside of this training area until the evening. Every time he'd make himself collapsed on the ground, feeling the throb coming over his arms and legs, and waited with the wind until his limbs were ready to carry him home again.

There was a definite reason for his diligence. He was a member of the elite ninjas, the Uchihas, and he was widely acknowledged as been ingenious, a quick-learner of all sorts of techniques shoved in his face. Not that he was complaining, because he knew of what he was capable of, and his family wouldn't take things otherwise.

For he was the eldest son of the head of the entire clan, Uchiha Fugaku.

With a swift motion he pulled another set of kunais between his fingers, and aimed towards the many targets propped on the trees. Crimson bled into his eyes as they formed into Sharingan, and they turned slowly as he focused onward.

A thrust and a twirl, he threw four kunais horizontally and diagonally, and plunged himself mid-air before firing the rest of the set.

He landed perfectly arching on his back, and he tilted to see the results. Four bull's-eyes, two missing by a few centimeters, and the last two were missing by...

Sasuke frowned at the distance between the center and the remaining two. They were certainly not up to his standards, not even close to what he'd imagined. He let out a frustrating grunt and rubbed his palms.

Just what in the world was wrong with the way he threw his kunais? He was never the best at them, but he'd like to think himself as above decency when compared with his peers.

He was so absorbed in his brooding that he only heard the rustling of the shrubs when it was too late for a counter. If it was an enemy, he wouldn't be leaving without a gash of wound.

Thankfully nothing of the sort happened, but he didn't think it was possible for someone to sneak behind him while he had the Sharingan opened.

Either he was really off-guarded, or it was someone of his kind, he thought. In today's case, someone of his own kin, someone of his own family.

Sasuke sighed wearily. "Itachi, what is it?"

Stepping away from the bush was a younger boy in the tender age of eight at best, staring at Sasuke's red eyes with onyx ones.

"Niisan, can you teach me how to throw like that?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Like how I just did?"

The child Uchiha nodded eagerly, but kept his small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Sasuke flipped his hair and brushed his bangs back. He paused a while before facing his brother with a matching grin.

"If you're up to the task," Sasuke hoist up a kunai and tossed it to Itachi, the latter caught it easily with his hand.

"Why don't you try aiming at a single target first," Sasuke pointed at the mark straight beyond the horizon. "Don't overwhelm yourself, you'll get hurt."

Quietly Itachi glanced back, small sparks in his eyes. "I won't."

Sasuke scowled, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. And when his younger brother said something other than 'yes' or 'no' to his suggestions, it usually meant he was going to do the exact things he was warned about. Today was no exception.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke lunged forward to grab at the rest of the kunais on the ground to prevent the younger Uchiha from having them, but he was a bit too late seeing as there were already two in-between Itachi's fingers.

"Hey! You shouldn't push yoursel-"

A high jump and two shots were fired, landing square on the red markings. Sasuke stared wide-eyed as Itachi came back down with a thud.

He wasn't staring at the perfectly aimed kunais, he was more aware of the rotating dots existing in his brother's orbs. They were Sharingans.

"Itachi, how did you..."

Two blinks, and the redness dimmed. Itachi gave his brother an innocent look of a lost puppy.

"I don't know, I just opened them days ago."

Sasuke's brows creased and he clutched his arms unconsciously. Sharingans opened at the age of eight, full two years earlier than he did. Sasuke never had problems admitting his little brother's brightness, and as an Uchiha, he should be proud to have a sibling like such.

Yet what would father do when he found out? Fugaku wasn't the most impressed with his eldest son's current performances in skills...what would he do when he discovered the potential of his younger one?

"Niisan? Are you okay?" Itachi was standing just in front of him now, and Sasuke almost jumped with his sudden presence.

"Yeah, never mind," He knelt down at his brother's level. "That was quite impressive, Itachi."

The child smiled brightly instead of giving a verbal reply. Sasuke always predicted his little brother wasn't going to become a man of many words. Not like he was any better himself, so he gave no further encouragement beyond the point of a comprehensible conversation.

"Niisan?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke was greeted with a poke in the cheek.

"Father wants you back early today, something he needs to discuss with you," Itachi explained, his small smile never left his composure.

Sasuke considered this for a brief moment. "Alright...I guess I could use a half-day off," _But I'll make it up by staying late tomorrow._ "Can you grab those for me, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded and headed towards the kunais at the far end, Sasuke picking up his pouch and collecting the rest of the arsenals back into a bag at the side. Just squinting from the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw his brother limping. When it got to his attention, he turned fully around to observe the child.

When Itachi caught the stare, he immediately put his foot down and knelt, avoiding Sasuke's eyes at the same time.

Sasuke almost stifled a laughter. Stubborn, **_stubborn_** kid.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder and onto his side, Sasuke walked over and took the kunais from Itachi, eyes never left his brother's.

"Did you sprang your ankle?"

A quick shook of head, and Itachi gave him the negative. Sasuke examined as Itachi recoiled a step too-carefully.

"Let me see."

"I'm fine, niisan."

"Just let me see for a second," With that, Sasuke bent down and forcefully grabbed at Itachi's left foot. He felt a swelling lump against the sandal. Sasuke made a disgruntled noise. Itachi wasn't used to Sharingans yet, this wasn't surprising.

"I told you not to push yourself. You'll need some ice on that."

"Sorry I-" Before Itachi could finish, he was pulled towards the back of his older brother. "I can walk on my own, niisan!"

Itachi resisted by grabbing onto the branch behind him with his free hand, and planting his right foot on the ground like he was never going to remove it.

"Don't struggle, just get on." If Sasuke sounded frustrated, he really wasn't. It just that he found his brother more willing to cope when he pretended to be mad, and with time, that became the natural tone when he was forcing Itachi into doing something.

Sometimes, though, the anger was real. Like for this instance, Sasuke couldn't imagine why someone wouldn't take advantage of their wound in this kind of situation. Had he had an elder sibling, he'd probably fake an injury just to get a free ride.

With a bit more force, Sasuke plucked his brother from the earth and rested him on his back. He could feel Itachi's uncomfortable eyes burning onto his back. A victorious smirk crept onto his lips. He started walking like nothing had happened, towards the exit of the training ground.

They were silent all this while, but it was a comfortable silence. Neither of them were talkative, so the quietness was much more appreciated than what outsiders might assumed.

"What's wrong for me to carry you?" Sasuke broke the silence, and he felt Itachi stirred behind his back.

"Nothing." It was barely audible. "I thought I could still walk."

"No, you'd be limping back home and that foot would swell like-"

Sasuke stopped talking when he felt the listener was distracted by something in the background. They were getting close to the Uchiha compound, and what they passed by was the police department of Konoha, standing tall and mighty with the Uchiha crest embedded on it.

"That's where father works," Sasuke mentioned. "As the police of Konoha village."

"Will you be working there too?" Small eyes trailed down to Sasuke. The latter replied with a 'humph.'

"I will, supposedly."

_'Supposedly I failed the entrance exam to become an ANBU,'_ Sasuke mentally corrected. Fugaku had been mentioning him to become an ANBU for a while now, and although he wasn't received the fullest detail on why this was such an urgent matter, apparently it meant a lot to his father.

It also happened that Sasuke noticed the lack of attention from his father these days. Usually, Fugaku would personally assist his son's training on most of his day-offs, and compliment him whenever he had finished a complex mission. The past two weeks felt like Fugaku was letting Sasuke on the loose, making him supervising himself while perking up only when they were in a clan meeting.

"Niisan?"

Once again Itachi pulled him back from his brooding, something he'd gotten quite good at the older he gets.

"What?"

"I wasn't showing off."

Sasuke blinked. That was an abrupt change of subject. Hearing no words and reaction, Itachi quickly added. "My Sharingans, I mean."

Oh, that. If Sasuke knew his brother at all, it was because Itachi tend to share new things with him easily. He remembered sharing the first birthday card with him, the first festival charms, even the first dangos he'd ever bought.

Sasuke smiled a bit. "I know you weren't."

Then the silence came back, albeit lasting shorter than the previous one.

"Niisan, let's play a game."

Sasuke turned a little, quite curious. "Game?"

Itachi was never the sort of child that bounced around energetically playing tag with his peers, or clinging onto his father for another round of hide-and-seek like how Sasuke used to. He enjoyed playing checks-and-checkers, board games, and puzzles. Sometimes, even little games he'd invented himself, and the older Uchiha would always be the first one he'd share with. Sasuke actually thought it amusing to play along, so he always did.

Some would probably say Itachi was a little capricious at the very least, but Sasuke had decided that his little brother was just been subtle.

Subtle almost about everything.

"Yeah," The child sounded like a bird chirping on a tree. "Like this."

Sasuke was met with complete darkness. Itachi had covered his eyes from behind.

"I can't see like this," Sasuke stopped on his track. A quiet giggle from the back.

"I know, but I still can."

"Ah," Sasuke caught on instantly. He took a moment to feel his surroundings.

A ninja was taught to sense the environment, in a situation where they couldn't use their eyes. To feel the motion, the scent, the voice emitted from everything around them, they'd be able to move decently around before the light came back.

Problem was, Sasuke wasn't the best with this assignment. He wasn't expecting otherwise, however, because he was an Uchiha.

And Uchihas fight with their eyes.

"Then," Sasuke picked up his steps again. "Tell me what you see, Itachi."

Walking down the darkness, Sasuke felt people brushing pass by his shoulders, people chattering just ahead, and all sorts of commotions from the sides of the road.

"Niisan, be careful of your left side."

"Turn right just here."

Itachi makes a surprisingly good guide, and for the first minute Sasuke was unsure of his own ability, he soon realized that it was easier just to follow Itachi's directions.

"Uh-oh, steps," Itachi paused. "Lots of them."

Sasuke chuckled a little. "The steps just before our district?"

Running back and forth on these steps everyday for training, for missions, or just for exercise, made it seemed like the back of Sasuke's hand. He even knew the exact number to it.

They began climbing slowly, counting each step as they did. When it came to sixty-five, Itachi let out a small laugh indicating they were safe aboard.

Continuing with their journey in the darkness, they finally arrived in front of their own house.

"Sasuke."

The said person removed his brother's hands promptly. "Father."

"Come, there's something I want to discuss with you," With a glance to his younger son, he turned. "Itachi can come too." Fugaku also happened to be a man of few words, but there was a certain aura about him that made him looked solemn, unapproachable. Being the leader of the clan just makes it the icing on the cake.

The two brothers looked at each other before Itachi slipped down, and followed his family members into the meeting room.

"Sasuke, as you know I won't be attending the meeting tomorrow," Fugaku crossed his arms. "I expect you to act up in my will in leading it. You know how important it is for you."

Sasuke nodded. "I will, father."

"As for you, Itachi," Fugaku gave the child a way-ward smile. "I'll be attending your academy's entrance ceremony with you tomorrow."

It's only then did Sasuke remembered about his brother's first academic year that was starting tomorrow. He felt a tinge of guilt for forgetting about it, but caught Itachi's eyes looking up at him. That usual small smile on his face, all the same.

Sasuke couldn't resist a smirk, and that's all there was to it. Acknowledging with each other's accomplishments with exchange of smiles. It was all they needed.

After they were dismissed, the two walked back to their rooms that were at the separate ends of the household.

"Itachi, don't forget about the ice," Sasuke called out just before they separate on the crossing corridors.

"I won't," Itachi answered, still limping with his hand on the wall for support. Sasuke watched as his brother started to move again. Something in his chest was forming, like something was twisting up together.

"Itachi."

The youngster stopped.

"Did father know about your Sharingan?" Sasuke could hardly believe he was actually saying it out loud. Why was he even thinking about this?

Itachi stared briefly before shaking his head. "No."

The knots untied. "Oh. Take care of your foot, don't run around too much tomorrow."

After that, he walked on. Itachi eyed his brother's back, expression unreadable.

He couldn't deny the feeling that, for a split second, Sasuke was slipping out of his vision.

* * *

**Note 2:** Niisan -- Big brother ( I decide to use niisan instead of big brother because it sounds more...suitable? Or maybe I'm just lazy at typing two words)

Dango -- A Japanese snack/desert. (Quite yummy! Usually with red bean paste and such.)

**A/N:** Eyah, I can't believe I actually turned this into a multi-chap! :'D But I'm never really confident in multi-chaps (don't have enough motivation T.T), so this will probably just be a short story. Eh, that's it! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Animosity

**To The Dude...et?:** Really? I must be telepathic! xD Ah, are you talking about Itachi being a genin at age 6? I considered about it, but I want him to enter academy at roughly the same age as Sasuke did, which was 7...but then I also wanna show how he opened his Sharingan at age 8, so...I made him going to school at age 8. Yeah, Sasuke's definitely stronger right now, but Itachi's kinda talented, ja? ;D And as much as I wanna write about the rookie 9, I don't think that'll happen because it'll become a long story and I'll lose motivation and I'll never finish it. T.T So it'll just be about the brothers for this fic. :D

**To Susana:** Thank you! I'll try to finish it! :'D

**Disclaimer:** Those people? -points at the Uchiha brothers- Nope, don't own them. Never did, never will. -sniffle-

**Animosity**

Itachi stood in line for the ceremony that was to began. He wasn't really that nervous, but the crowded amity was somehow making him queasy. He peered behind to see his father standing with the other parents.

Fugaku was smiling. The same smile he displayed when Itachi obliged in doing his first Goukakyuu no Jutsu in front of him.

As long as Itachi remembered, that smile belonged to his elder brother. It was the thing that he categorized as "niisan's possession," and he wasn't the least desired about it.

Because it was for the same brother that he looked up to, the same brother that complimented his erratic games, the same brother that kept him company, when the others had no clue what he was doing.

If others would think Itachi as eccentric, he probably was. Never a child to throw a tantrum, never the child to spoke loudly and play with the others, his mother once told him that he was just shy and timid, but the fact that he had few friends still remained. Be it lack of social skills or communication, Itachi found it hard for others to warm up to him and he had no idea how to break the ice either.

Yet Sasuke tried. And Itachi appreciated it.

"Ah, Uchiha-san!" A teacher waved as the father and son approached. The man was near his forties, his wrinkles hugged around the corner of his eyes when he smiled.

"You must be little Itachi! Welcome to the academy, kid." He shook Fugaku's hand eagerly. "Sasuke was quite a star when he was here. We still missed him sometimes!"

Fugaku chuckled, the two adults proceeded to exchange a few formal things before the teacher turned to Itachi once again. "You be good now! I'm sure you'll be a good ninja just like your brother."

"Or even better," Fugaku muttered under a veiled smile that Itachi didn't quite catch the rift of.

When the parents left and the children were assigned to their appropriate classrooms, Itachi found himself an instant star because of his last name. It didn't bothered him at first, but he wasn't too fond of the constant praises and squeaks and questions.

"Sorry, class is starting," This was Itachi's attempt at losing the crowd, inching himself towards the nearest seat. A boy snarled.

"You think you're so tough? I can kick your ass any day!" The crowd raised an uproar. Itachi frowned slightly. Why did he get so mad? Was it because he didn't answer his question? Was it something he'd said?

The other children pulled the loud mouth by the sleeves, saying things about the Uchihas been elite and so forth. The teacher came just in time, the commotion disintegrated.

* * *

Sasuke was flustered. Angry, shocked, and ashamed, he stormed through the Konoha streets like a bull on the loose. The meeting was a success, Sasuke lead the conference eloquently and charismatically that it almost created an illusion that he was Fugaku himself. However, good news always came with the bad, and the bad news of the day was...

He failed to become an ANBU.

It was unbelievable and utterly nonsensical to Sasuke because he was so sure of himself. So sure that he'd ace through the exam without a qualm. A turning of thought made him realized his father's doubts were well placed, and he couldn't fathom what his old man would say when this piece of shocking revelation got to him.

Forcefully, Sasuke scratched his head and blew back strings of bangs away in frustration. He felt like killing something.

It also didn't help when he set his foot on his own compound and witnessed something that would further detriment his ego. Fugaku was standing with Itachi near the backyard against the pond.

It was a spur of the moment intention when Fugaku taught Itachi the primary jutsu of the Uchihas, the Goukakyuu no jutsu. He was waiting for Sasuke to come back from a mission, and caught a glimpse at his younger son's loitering outside the house. He'd proceeded to teach him the hand seals, and didn't expect at all for him to remember it.

It proved that not only did Itachi remembered the seals, he performed the technique exquisitely the first time around.

At that moment Fugaku knew of his son's potential. It wasn't mere luck that made the jutsu a success, because Uchiha was not a synonym of "luck," it was "talents."

From that day, the father always tried to find chances to personally guide the younger one. If not for his age, Fugaku was certain that his younger son would have no problem in becoming something even greater.

"Itachi, perform that jutsu I taught you last time," Just to be sure, Fugaku wanted to see it again. Itachi cocked his head questionably but obeyed nonetheless.

The fire ball was blasted, and it was huge enough to cover half of the pound. Sasuke sucked in a breath of cold air. The second time of the day that he was thoroughly flabbergasted.

A proud smile curled at the corners of the father's lips. "Very well, Itachi. That was excellent."

What was that? Had he just smiled THAT smile at Itachi? Sasuke knew it too well, and the fire of anger fueled upon surprise and mixed emotions from his own failure and his brother's achievement, twisted and turned into bitterness.

"Niisan?"

Sasuke snapped back, his family members stared at him at the other end of the bridge. He gaped back, wanting to greet politely, wanting to say something about what Itachi just did.

He didn't trust his words at the moment, not with his current mood.

Fugaku arched an eyebrow, his previous contentment vanishing. "Sasuke, you're back just in time. How was the meeting?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but closed again. He settled his response with a nod to his father.

The leader of the clan knitted his eyebrows before he started walking. "Let's talk about it back in the house."

He brushed pass Sasuke, who was still tangling with his internal turmoils. The thought of telling his father he'd failed made him even more uneasy. Itachi jogged over to him.

"Niisan, are you alright?" Instead of a reply, he received a glare from Sasuke before the latter stormed off.

Itachi made no effort to catch up with his family, instead, he took a moment watching his brother going back inside. His eyes flashed worry.

* * *

What frightened Sasuke the most was that solemn silence of disapproval. He rather have his father scold him, yell at him, slap him even, but never be given that disapproving stare.

Fugaku sighed long and heavy. Sasuke gulped loudly, feeling sweat sliding down his forehead.

"Looks like you weren't ready after all," Another sigh. "It will have to be postponed then."

"I'm sorry, father. I'll definitely make it next time."

"There's no next time in a ninja's dictionary, you either succeed or fail. Keep seeking for another chance and you will just become weak."

Silence. Fugaku stood up and left the room without saying anything, Sasuke let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding. He moved and sat down at the brim of the corridor, facing the blue sky and the breeze.

He hated this feeling. The feeling of disappointing someone, hated himself for not going up to their standards. He felt useless.

Itachi crept cautiously and sat beside his brother. The two of them basked in complete silence save for the blowing wind.

"What's conceited?"

Sasuke shot his head around. His sibling waited patiently for an answer.

Rubbing his forehead, Sasuke sighed. "Conceited means...proud. Arrogant, to be exact. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke scowled. "Itachi, what is it?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Itachi..."

"You're upset," Itachi abruptly changed the topic. "What happened?"

"It's not your business," Sasuke avoided looking, "you won't understand."

A flower petal dropped at their feet. It's almost the season of the cherry blossoms.

"Really?" Itachi mused aloud. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second. Now what did the child see? Did he see through the discomfort when they were back at the pond? Sasuke knew Itachi was introspective, but he rarely expressed himself that there's always the possibility that he knew more than meets the eye. Sometimes Sasuke was almost scared of what that little head of his was thinking or what he'd figured out about others.

"Why'd you say that?" Sasuke challenged, his heart beating a little faster for unknown reason. Itachi thought for a moment like he was weighing his words, or maybe just wanted to create the suspense.

"Because you didn't bring me dangos today." Was the answer.

One blink, two, and three. That's right, Sasuke would bring his brother's favorite desert back home ever since he became a Chunin. On the road to retrieve scrolls from the Hokage Tower, he'd pass by the famous dango shop they liked so much, and the elder sibling would made sure to grab a few before leaving. Then Itachi would savor them like treasure and devour them after dinner.

Sasuke was laughing. Laughing so hard that he had to press his stomach to refrain himself from doubling over. Here he thought his brother was thinking something profound and deep, and it turned out to be something so naive in the end.

Itachi, on the other end, was looking at him with confusion. "What's so funny, niisan?"

Clutching his sides trying to stabilize himself, Sasuke tilted back to catch his breath.

"No...don't worry about it," He waved a hand, still couldn't stop laughing. Finally, Sasuke sighed as he finally contained himself. Strange how that fit of laughter could lift his mood so drastically, he felt like his shoulders were significantly lightened. "You aren't upset about the dangos, are you?"

"No, not really."

"Don't lie," Sasuke smirked, watching his brother trying to avoid eye contacts by focusing on nothing in particular. "Fine, I'll get it tomorrow."

From the corner of his eye, Itachi smiled. He felt his brother's foul mood alleviating.

"Father taught you that technique, didn't he?" Sasuke finally asked, now that he trusted himself to make it a question instead of a bitter demand.

Itachi nodded. "Last week."

"That was good," Sasuke almost whispered to himself. "Father must be happy."

When his company didn't make a noise, Sasuke used the moment to discern his brother's expression like a code-breaker. Itachi wasn't smiling, wasn't having that spark in his eyes when he was giddy. It was sort of a blank, a slight frown, even.

If there was one thing the elder Uchiha enjoyed the most, it was to have his own endeavors dignified by others. Not like other people's opinions mattered to him, it was for his own pride and measuring self-worth. In fact, as the eldest son, he'd figured that this principle had been acting as a major part of his life until now.

Somehow, Itachi begged to differ.

"You didn't seem too happy about that," Sasuke prompted.

"I'm not used to it, I think."

"Not used to it?"

"Father is suppose to train you, not me."

The piece was put back into the puzzle as it solved itself. Sasuke gazed at the nearby cherry blossom, mustering an answer for his sibling.

"We're ninjas, and we're brothers. We're suppose to expand our capacities to good use," The elder said. "Even if it's...competitive, that's how we exist."

"Like barriers?"

"Almost," Sasuke wondered. "Goal. That's the more correct way to put it."

Itachi 'hmmed' and fingered his dark bangs in front of his eyes. "Niisan is my goal, right?"

"In a way, yes." _'And not so far-out-of-reach if Itachi kept his speed of advancing.'_ Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't the time for childish jealousy.

"So what am I to niisan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Niisan is my goal, so I'm niisan's..." Itachi beamed for the first time they sat together. "Obstacle."

Sasuke's face fell. "No, not obstacle. And what's so happy about that?"

"I just thought it fits," Itachi pouted, looking like his newly formed theory just got shot down. Sasuke hid a grin.

"Sasuke! Is Sasuke here?" Someone from the front door shouted, steps followed suit into their front yard.

They were the other members of the Uchiha clan, full in their police uniforms and armed with katana on their back. Unflinching, Sasuke greeted them.

"So I heard you failed the ANBU exam," A tall man said, giving Sasuke an unimpressed once-over. "Never have thought of that coming from you, kid."

A pang of annoyance. "What do you want, Inabi?"

"I'm here to give you a note," Inabi slipped a note out of his pocket. "There's a direct promotion for you to become a member of the police department."

Two other men from the back mumbled something deep that Itachi couldn't hear behind the door even if he strained his ears. Sasuke shot them the evil-eye.

"What did you say?!"

They exchange glances, then the shorter man spoke. "I said it's all thanks to your father. Just because you're the son of the leader doesn't mean you can slack off and think you're special."

Annoyance turned to anger. "Don't talk like you know anything, bastard."

A note was thrown and slapped at Sasuke's chest before falling. Inabi continued to look at him with disgust.

"It's all because of you that our plans are ruined. Do you know how long we've waited this?"

Sasuke gritted his fists so hard that he could feel his nails dug into his flesh. "I won't fail next time."

"Talk after you succeed," Inabi turned with the other two. "See you tomorrow, _captain_."

The emphasis of the last word was the last draw. Sasuke felt his previous urge to kill something washing back ashore in tidal waves. Ebony eyes turned vermilion.

Itachi didn't catch the exact moment, but it looked like his brother just grabbed the tall man by the arm and threw him out of their doorstep. The remaining two charged up only to be stopped by a chop and a kick to the stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You have no idea," Sasuke straightened his back, looking down at the struggling men. "You have no idea what I've gone through and what I've given up for the clan, who are you to judge me?!"

In Itachi's childish eyes, Sasuke's wrath was placed somewhat in a wide range. Maybe a little towards father, a little towards the other members, a little towards himself.

He thought of the glare Sasuke gave him just this afternoon, when he'd perform the perfect fireball. Itachi's eyes cast down at the ground beneath him.

_'And a little towards me.'_

With that in mind, he crossed out the door, the sound of his brother's hostility came as bickering between the four men.

"Wait, niisan!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Stop!"

"Don't interfere, Itachi!" Shaking off his little brother's hand, he stumped forward, taking out a kunai. He needed to kick some ass. _Now_**.**

"Sasuke!" Fugaku came around the corner just when his son's armed hand was in the air.

"What are you doing?!"

"Father..."

"He tried to kill us, that's what!!" Inabi hissed. Fugaku eyed his son who's glaring daggers at the spoken man.

"You're not taking out your own failure on others, are you?" A sigh. "Excuse me, I'll take him custody."

Complaints about Sasuke acting like a snob and brat was heard. They left after they dusted themselves and having enough share of cold glowers.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said without looking. "I'm disappointed."

Even the air smelled of cherry blossoms. Twilight was sipping in with radiant red and yellow hues.

Itachi noticed something broken in his brother's eyes.

* * *

**Note:** Goukakyuu -- Big Fire Ball technique.

**A/N:** Zomg, chapter 2 finished! -victory dance- Oh by the way, I'd think that Fugaku only trusted his own son to do the undercover mission...so even if Sasuke failed the first time, they'd still wait for him the second time around. Anyways, so far so familiar, ja? The next chapter will be mostly made from imagination, so brace yourselves, kukuku...


	3. Solitude

**A/N:** Eyaah, I'm so sorry for the late update!! I forgot about something major, so I had to revamp the whole chapter. T.T But here is chapter three!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! (Even though I'd like to… 8D)

**Solitude**

"You're _still_ sorting the files?"

"Shut it."

"C'mon, just stuck those papers according to names! Not that hard, right?"

"I said shut it," Picking up the last stack of file portfolios in his hands, Sasuke glared at his companion, willing him to shut up. Apparently the intention was innocuously ignored under the bright grin and laughing eyes.

"Hey, not my fault I got the field works today," A hearty laugh. "You ought to think I got lucky to do the fields three weeks straight!"

Police works were a lot more than Sasuke thought it'd be. Patience, consideration, and all those qualities that surpassed being a chuunin. But it was particularly so when it came to the indoor aspect, office works that apparently _nobody_ wanted to do. It was in the nature of ninjas to prefer missions rather than, well, skimming at papers.

"Damn right you are, lucky bastard." With a forceful shuffle, the papers shifted back into place, which was quickly confided inside the rightful category of the hutch. If not for the work at hand that solely distracted him from the annoyance that was produced right at this moment, Sasuke swore he would've done serious damage to the irritating presence.

"Don't be so glum, Sasuke!" A usual smile, ear-to-ear. "Office works aren't so bad! It only required you to read some scrawny hand writings and absurd cases."

Sasuke sensed the presences flopping down on a chair near him. "Nothing you can't do, right?"

Shoving the papers inside another file container, Sasuke omitted any response to the question. The speaker didn't stop on the pestering.

"Hurry up, will ya? I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat. There's this dessert place that just opened down the street..."

A loud slam on the cabinet drawer, and Sasuke placed his company under the heat of his stare. "I hate sweets," Honest-to-goodness truth, most of the time. "Now get out, Shisui."

The said person barked with laughter, not at all intimidated after the initial start. Sasuke knew at that instant he wouldn't be left with peace for the rest of the day.

He'd known Uchiha Shisui long enough to know that the man had his joy made out of aggravating others, save for those he just acquainted. Since the academic days, that had been a fact among every classes, even though Shisui was two years superior. If Sasuke was a star based on his name and skills, Shisui was a star based on his name and obnoxiousness.

Somewhat of a clown at times, Shisui always managed to stir up a crowd, or liven up a dead situation. There were times Sasuke suspected of him as a child inside an overly-buff body, even though this "talent" proved to be somewhat of a blessing on missions. Still, this trait was largely regarded as irksome to the general populace of daily life.

Sasuke had forgotten how they became friends in the first place.

Shisui put up his hands behind his head lethargically. "If you prefer sake, I'm always up for it."

"Not today," Sasuke squinted at the case name on the paper that reads, "_Suicides near Nakano River._"

"Why not?"

"Meeting, and I'm training today." Placing the paper back in, Sasuke filed it away. Shisui blew a whistle. "Hard working as usual, my friend," He sat up on the chair. "I bet you can pass the test this time."

If there was something Sasuke actually appreciated about the man before him, it was probably his empathy toward things. When he'd heard the news of Sasuke's unsuccessful attempt at the ANBU exam two years earlier, he'd proceeded to transfer to the same police department as him just so there could be a familiar face around.

Sasuke momentarily stopped, only to resume his work quickly. He didn't exactly wanted to avoid the subject...he just wasn't sure of making any remarks before it was due. He'd decided to say nothing until he actually succeeded, like what Fugaku had told him.

"Hey if you want, we can spar," Shisui said helpfully. "How's that sound?"

As Shisui was goofy, he was also a talented ninja. When it came to sparring, Shisui was an excellent opponent, not at all his usual self that Sasuke would rather not deal with.

"Alright," Sasuke closed another folder. "But I'm not treating you supper afterward. You _volunteered_ to help me."

"Aw rats," Shisui stuck his tongue out like a child caught in an act. "Was it that obvious?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He really _was_ a kid in an old body.

* * *

Itachi scowled. Trying to find every heart to write on the blank page, he mentally clicked the "off" button on the increasingly noisy background.

Moving up the grades as smoothly as it was didn't surprise the family at all. Itachi found little trouble doing all the assignments, and he was able to master techniques that were normally used by graduated genins. Piles of evidence supported that he'll pass the academy years like a breeze.

People usually celebrated this growth and basked in pride and praises, but Itachi was always that oddball in the basket. He didn't feel particularly enticed by the idea of jumping a grade every two to three quarters. People that he should have remembered and should have recognized, he knew none of them. Such a short time to know someone, such hurry in departs. It also didn't help that he noticed the growing distance between him and his brother.

Every time the teacher came home to notify the parents of his advances, Sasuke grew a bit more distant. They still talked sometimes, but somehow, it wasn't the same anymore. Not to mention the time he spent with father increased and Sasuke spent most of his time doing police works.

He secretly wished things would go back to the way they were, yet a little voice at the back of his head said, '_no, they wouldn't._'

The teacher came through the door, beaming with a brilliant smile."Alright, kids! That's enough writing for the day, let's start the class," The sensei clapped his hands, indicating the children to tuck away their materials. "Good news first! Your exit exam is scheduled on Monday, two weeks from now," The teacher gave them two thumbs-up. "Make me proud and ace them!"

That last part was filtered too. Itachi looked at the calendar behind their teacher whom he'd only met for the past two months. Monday...

Wasn't that an important date? Somehow he couldn't reach it in the back of his mind, which was so rare for him. He was so busy immersing in his world that he hadn't budged when the class was dismissed. A finger tapped at his desk. "Itachi, class is dismissed," The overly-joyful sensei singsonged. The sixth grade teacher was always the most eccentric out of all he'd met, Itachi decided. "I'm going to have a word with your father though. This weekend, actually."

The boy glanced upward. "Why, sensei?"

"Because!" A bright grin. "You're becoming a chuunin, young lad!"

_What?_ "I'm not graduated yet, sensei."

"You don't need that," Shiny sparks reflected from the bleached teeth. "I'm signing you up directly for the up-coming chuunin exam. I'm pretty sure you can handle it."

"I'd rather see if I can become a genin first." _Not more jumps._

"Do me a favor, Itachi?" The sensei crossed his arms. "Would you do a bunshin for me?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, having inkling at where this was going. He sighed a little under his teacher's enthusiastic stares.

"Alright." A flash of hand seals and few puffs of smoke. A twin appeared just beside him.

"Congratulations! You passed!" Two thumbs-up at him. "I knew you wouldn't have trouble passing it!"

Itachi dispelled his clone. So he was right, bunshin no jutsu was the subject of the exit exam.

The bell rang as the students eagerly walked out of the school buildings. Friends gathered around and walked along, some even had their parent came to pick them up.

Itachi came out by himself. Not like he wasn't used to this anyway.

He began to pace himself when he sensed a few kids trailing him. If he was right, he already knew who they were, but he kept walking without looking back. Until they caught up to him and took hold of his backpack strap. Itachi stopped.

"Hey Itachi," one of them said, all too friendly. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Aw I thought you're going to train somewhere," Said the taller one. He smirked through his teasing eyes. "Looks like someone is a mommy's boy!"

They laughed altogether, not letting loose of their grip on the boy's bag. Itachi inwardly frowned. _'Not again._'

Been in the same class as those two years older than him posed a problem. Not only because the older classmates didn't understand how a kid years younger could be in the same class as them, they were also puzzled by the fact that the kid was _better_ than the rest of them. The teacher, albeit unintentionally, added more fuel to this conspiracy by favoring the younger, most of the time.

Itachi suspected being an Uchiha had something to do with all this.

With a sudden pull, the older child stripped away Itachi's backpack, running away to a distance like he was carrying a trophy.

"Ha ha! Here, here! Come and get it!" The boy danced and sang, his two friends running around him, chiming in. Itachi's frown grew a little bit darker, and ran after them.

"Oops! Not here!" The boy said as he threw the bag to his friend, making the Uchiha running to the other side. "Not here either!" Said the other, throwing to yet another friend. Itachi found himself running around in triangular circles.

And he felt foolish all of the sudden. Maybe he could just stop, and they'd eventually give up and return his bag.

Or so he thought.

"Tsk, tsk, you don't want your bag anymore? That means it's ours now, right?" The classmate said. "Let's see what you got in here, teacher's pet."

Itachi didn't remember anything important in there. Just a lunch box, homework, journal...

Journal. Aw crap.

"Stop!" Now he was really feeling the need to stop them. Journal was something their teacher made them do before class, in a way to get them started. Eventually as time passed by, the pages became quite personal.

"Why don't you come at me then?" The bully raised the bag. "Don't you guys have that cool eyes - oh-what's-it-called - Sharingan? Why don't you just use them on me?"

Of course it was possible but Itachi knew it wasn't an option. Uchihas were meant to be models, not troublemakers. His peers had been baiting him to abuse his bloodline limit before, to no avail.

He's not giving in this time, either.

"Ha, coward!" The hand resumed on searching the bag. "Hmm, what's this? Lunch? Hmm..."

Itachi felt the insides of his palms began to sweat. They were going to read the journal, and possibly, _out loud_.

"Ah, is this your journal?" The slim book was taken out. "Hey hey, let's see how your day goes, eh?"

He hated how accurate his predicament was.

"Didn't see niisan this morning again. He hasn't eaten breakfast with us for days now; mother said he's training for the next exam, that's why..."

_One._

"Mother said it's niisan's duty to fulfill those works. They said that I'll have these duties when I grow older, as well."

_Two._

"I don't know what exactly I'm expected to do, but I'm already feeling it. Walking, following, footsteps, shadows."

_Three._

"How long --Ooof!" The older kid was thrust in the back, journal flying upward.

In a swift dash and jump, Itachi caught it in the air. Snatching back his backpack from the fallen boy, Itachi dispelled his clone and ran.

The two other bullies, surprised by the bunshin and the fact that they were actually been opposed for once, failed to caught up with their victim.

* * *

The sky was already turning to a shade of gray and blue as the night unveiled itself. Sasuke stared up at the infinite stars that decorated across the darkness, a soft breeze was starting.

"Ouch, one would think you'd have at least a little mercy on your own buddy," Complains were heard not far away. "My muscles are gonna sore like hell tomorrow…"

Sasuke snorted, not at all sympathetic. "Serves you right, for getting lucky three weeks straight."

Shisui gave his friend a toothy grin. "I guess you're right on that part. But," His face became more serious, even though the mirth remained. "You've improved, Sasuke."

At this, the younger Uchiha finally twist a glance at him. "No kidding."

"No kidding," Shisui stood up from where he sat, picking up a kunai on the ground. The evidence of their previous spar. "Your use of Sharingan improved, as much as I can tell. As well as the accuracy of shuriken and the use of projectiles. The way you conserve your chakra for crucial techniques were impressive, too."

Shisui stopped twirling the kunai in his fingers and paused. "Hmm, but you still couldn't beat me, so I guess I improved too."

What sounded like a disgruntled noise from Sasuke, and Shisui barked with laughter. "C'mon, cheer up! It's not like this is the first time you lost to me, ya know?"

Sasuke paid no attention to his company and instead, started to count the stars mindlessly.

Two weeks from today, he will have another chance at proving himself. If there was ever going to be a way for him get back those accepting nods from his father, it's now.

He didn't like the way he lived for the past two years. Not like he hated all the police works, but he felt as if he was groveling in submission to his inabilities. Bowing down to the knowledge of knowing he could be something so much more, and the consequences of a careless slip.

Then there were stares, eyes that emitted discontent and chagrin that he couldn't shake away from. It might well be his imagination of things, but it certainly didn't help the fact that he'd grown more and more into believing that he was secretly scorned.

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't care about what other people think. He only cared because he was virtually humiliated, and he dreaded it to go on any longer.

"Yo, Sasuke," The voice came from the side. Sasuke didn't even bother looking up. "Did Fugaku…did he train with you these days?"

"…Why'd you ask?"

"Because," Shisui shrugged a shoulder. "It seemed like someone's been teaching you and you got better. Am I right?"

Sasuke smirked at how _wrong_ he was. "No, he didn't."

"You improved all by yourself?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Shisui shook his head gingerly. "Just found that to be strange. Don't you think he'd train you more for the up-coming retake of the test?"

Good question. It was the one Sasuke couldn't quite figure out either.

"Here's my take on this, buddy," Shisui dropped down next to him. "Maybe your old man's just a bit concerned with you for the moment. Leaving you in the dark to think for yourself."

Normally Shisui would start talking nonsense after a few cups of sake, but this didn't sound like one. Sasuke lend an ear.

"My father used to tell me, that if I failed to do something, I gotta fix the mistakes by myself. He's not helping me in any way, says I'll grow into the habit of relying on others."

Makes sense. For once.

"So," Shisui patted his friend on the back, who was wincing at the force he'd been given. "Just show you father what you can do! In fact, why don't you show _all_ of us what you can do, eh?"

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to show everyone that he was up to the standards, and he was indeed good enough for the clan.

He was going to make them accept him again.

A while later, the two friends bid farewell to one another, after Shisui's plea of a treated supper had brought to naught. While walking down the opposite road as Sasuke, Shisui stopped briefly when two other police members joined him from behind.

"Shisui," The first started to say. "How's the kid?"

"Fine," Shisui replied lowly and started walking again. "Were you expecting otherwise, Tekka?"

Silence ensued, and Shisui chuckled. The other man spoke up.

"This is serious, Shisui," Yashiro said. "We need to be sure about this."

Shisui turned around to face the two men, his previous playful self evaporating.

"Don't worry," A cunning smile. "We can trust Sasuke."

* * *

**Note:** Bunshin -- Clone.

**A/N: **…I had fun writing Shisui, hehe. xD Um, the next chapter should come more smoothly, so it'll be up sooner! :D


	4. Unjustified

**A/N:** Hello everyone~! Chapter four came out rather fast, hope you guys like it! Oh, I decided to give titles to each chapter now, as a way to…spice things up a little? xD

**To susana**: Ah, was that obvious? xD I had Naruto in mind when I was writing him so...yup! Thank you!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. D:

**Unjustified **

Something smelled delicious in the background, a mix of miso and tofu, Itachi had guessed.

"So, how's your day?" A woman sat down at the opposite end of the small, wooden dining table. A gentle expression shown on her face as she set down a plate of tempura.

Itachi wondered if he should be honest here and talk about the few..."friends" that's been bothering him lately.

"Ah, let's eat first," She said folding her hands together, and Itachi did the same. "Itadakimasu!"

The small table was just the right size for four people. Against the door to the backyard, it was a rather nice and cozy setting for a family meal and gathering.

Except, there were only two present at the moment.

"Ah, here, eat more fish," She loomed over the table, picking up the pieces and dropping them inside her son's bowl. "The soup is over at the stove, by the way."

Itachi nodded, still gulping down his first bite. Mikoto began picking up a piece of tempura for herself.

"And how's school?" She resumed, not forgetting by the distraction of her food.

Itachi made a noise that sounded neither good nor bad. She decided to try again.

"Is something the matter?" The chopstick extended to the chicken. "Did you run into trouble with the other kids?"

It was times like these that Itachi had wondered about his mother's ability to predict. Few people had the chance at getting anywhere with the younger son of the Uchiha household, not even Sasuke, at times. Maybe it was the fact that her motherly instinct was at work, or maybe it was genuine good luck.

Perhaps, Itachi's own sense of contemplation and deliberation had indeed come from Mikoto.

The son didn't make any noise and kept munching on the chicken. Itachi never doubted his mother's ability as a cook.

Mikoto stared for a while, putting down her bowl. "Itachi."

"Hmm," He finally said. "Nothing really bad."

"But something happened," She persisted; now eating again after she got some form of answer. "Was it them again?"

A nod that caused Mikoto to sigh."Ignore them, Itachi. They'll go away," She took out a bone from the fish meat in her mouth. "They're not worth the attentions."

It was the third time this month that the same issue of bullied had been raised. Yet, she hadn't worried much since she was sure he could take care of himself. Just as she trusted on his overachieving talents, she also trusted his ability to cope, however hard that might be in some situations. Members of the Uchiha family were bestowed upon respects and expectations; of course there would always be those who were jealous enough to get in the way.

It was the inevitable trial to get through sometime during their life-time, she concluded.

"Mmm," A low voice from the opposite side. "I tried to stop them today."

It was a way of testing. Mikoto had been given the same advice three times in a row. Itachi would gladly listen to her only if it actually _worked_. Today, he decided to put his finger into the water and see how his mother reacted to another solution to the problem.

"No," Mikoto arched a brow. "You'd only get into more trouble that way. It will complicate things."

The chewing motion stopped. Mikoto looked at her son worriedly. "You didn't hit them, did you? If the teacher sees you, it wouldn't look too good."

Itachi stared at his rice briefly, pondering on his answer. He glanced up and gave his mother a half-hearted smile. "No. I didn't hit them."

Technically, he lied. More so because the woman at the other end of the table could be gentle and analytic to her family members, but also prone to become anxious and distressed, especially when it came to her two sons that she was the most prized and proud of.

Itachi was sure about his decision to deceive when Mikoto smiled in relief. "That's good," She said. "Just remember. When they find it boring enough, they'll go away."

With that, they continued their meal in silence.

"Your brother never seemed to have this problem," She mused suddenly. "He never had any problems in the academy. In fact, he was quite popular back then."

Receiving no answers, Mikoto went on. "Maybe you can ask Sasuke on this kind of things. You know, making friends and all."

Mikoto had always known how different her two sons could be. Even though they weren't the most outspoken of the lot, Sasuke always had that air around him that seemed to spell, "_don't mess with me_."

Mikoto couldn't say that about Itachi. Mostly because he always came back from school without a sound, without a friend that lingered, and without any significant amount of emotions about his days.

Speaking of Sasuke, which reminded Itachi. "Mother...did things go well between father and Sasuke?"

Mikoto blinked. "...Why all of a sudden?"

"Yesterday...he said, 'as expected, you are my child,'" Itachi glanced up. "He's been saying that to me a lot lately."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

He was looking at his bowl again. The rice was almost gone, just needed to clean up a few speckles.

"I don't' want to replace brother."

Mikoto almost frowned at the unimposing claim. "You're not replacing anybody. Father concerned about both you and your brother."

"I don't see them together too much recently."

A quiet exhale from the woman. "Itachi...father is the representation of the whole clan," She spoke slowly. "If the clan is in bad position, he must protect it."

_Bad...position?_ Itachi remained attentive, even though the question endured at the back of his mind.

"Anyway," Mikoto resumed. "Your father is to choose the one most capable of looking after the clan for him."

"Which is niisan," Itachi summed it up. "Because he's the older of us two."

"Right," Mikoto waved a finger in the air. "That's why he spends more attention to him earlier. But recently...he might have some catching-up to do."

The weight was shifting, Itachi could feel it. No, it was more like the weight itself was unbearable at the very beginning.

He had a hard time believing Sasuke carried it through all his life.

"I'm done," Itachi got up from his spot. Mikoto watched as he made his way to the kitchen.

"There's still the soup."

"I'm full."

"Itachi."

He looked back. Mikoto had a soft complexion as she gazed at him across the room.

"You are you and your brother's your brother. Don't over think too much."

The child turned away after a hesitant nod.

* * *

Sasuke made his way back home in the dark. The alleys were already emptied and the lights dimming inside the houses, the sound of steps he took resonated amongst the streets.

He slid open the door to the living room, only to be halted by his parents, who were sitting in the dark waiting for him.

Sasuke knew this would come sooner or later. Walking over to the middle, he sat down facing Fugaku and Mikoto.

"What is it, father?" His tone was cautious for unknown reason.

"I just want you to know," Fugaku started. "Monday...it's a big day for you."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed lowly.

"You understand why this is important, right?" Mikoto glanced back and fro between her husband and son. "Especially this being your second chance."

Sasuke confirmed with silence.

The father closed his eyes. "Sasuke...you're to be the backbone that connects this family to the village."

Fugaku had said such things to him years earlier. Whether or not this should be the only reason for him to achieve, Sasuke didn't ask for more.

"Become a useful connection," Fugaku said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Sasuke," Mikoto said, a faint smile on her face. "You'll make it, won't you?"

Looking at his mother's encouraging face, it was hard to say no. Sasuke lit up a bit.

"Definitely."

A few more minutes that wrapped up the family meeting, Sasuke was dismissed. Walking out of the room, the elder Uchiha was ready to retire to his room when his action was abruptly stopped upon a scene.

Itachi was leaning on the wall just a little distance away, looking straight at him.

"Itachi..." Frankly, Sasuke hadn't sensed his presence beyond the door. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

Sasuke narrowed an eye. It was obvious he'd overheard their conversation...but why should he care? Itachi couldn't do anything once Monday came and gone...

Ferociously, Sasuke cut his train of thought. _What was that? Itachi didn't have anything to do with it!_

Knowing he was getting sour at any given topic about his little brother disturbed Sasuke.

What's scarier, was that he had no way how to stop it.

"You...can't sleep?" Brushing his hair back, Sasuke sought a conversation to relieve his inner voices.

"Just went to the restroom," Itachi propped himself up from the wall. "Niisan, can you train with me tomorrow?"

"No," A rather quick reply. "I still have work to do."

Besides, Itachi probably didn't need him at training anymore. He was sure the kid had learned everything well...

Sasuke mentally pinched himself for doing it again.

The two stood without budging, until the older Uchiha got tired of staring.

"Go back to sleep, Itachi," Sasuke said after a small sigh.

"What if it's a clan meeting?"

_Huh?_

"The clan, the clan, the clan...it's always about the clan."

The words came out in a way that nearly chilled Sasuke down the spines. In fact, he was in a momentary shock from the way his brother was acting.

Footsteps were approaching the door inside the room, and Fugaku came into picture. He arched a brow as he saw Sasuke standing idly by, watching the dark isle.

"What're you doing?"

"N-no, nothing," Sasuke regained his posture, and started walking away. He glanced back toward the opposite direction, feeling usually uncomfortable.

The way Itachi turned away without saying anything more, the way he actually looked _angry_.

A pinch of guilt hung around the elder sibling as he tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Itachi hated it. He hated how it was always the same exact reason, over and over again.

Even though he knew Sasuke couldn't help it. It wasn't anybody's fault that they were born as Uchihas, the prestigious clan with too much pride and responsibilities.

He knew everything, and he knew it was selfish of him to ask his brother for anything unrelated to the priority at hand, which was indeed clan matters and police works.

Recalling what his mother had said. Sasuke needed everything to succeed this second time-around, and he really did wish him well on his attempt.

He kept focusing that fact that once Sasuke became the ANBU, he'd have a shot at getting everything back to the way it was.

Then again, at the back of his mind he really doubted it. In truth, he always had a feeling that something would happen after Sasuke achieved his current goal at pleasing his parents.

So was he undeniably trying to prevent whatever sixth-sense he felt subconsciously by trying to distract his brother from working and training, or was he doing this for something else?

Complication adding onto contradiction, Itachi couldn't exactly figure out what he wanted from his niisan. He wished they were ordinary siblings without having to bear such well-known family name, and possibly, all these problems would never exist.

And still it wasn't a proper reason to hate his clan. Selfish and unjustified.

The pen he held in his hands never moved on the blank papers. The teacher would come at any time now, telling them to tuck away their journals. Itachi put away his booklet in advance.

The day went by in a daze. With only one more week until the graduation exam, the students had all the free time to practice whatever they wanted. Most of the time the students preferred to stay away from the Uchiha because they hadn't known him too long, but Itachi knew the real reason was because none of them wished to look bad in front of the whole class.

Except for the few occasions when the zealous teacher swing by to chat a few complimentary words, it wasn't an eventful day at all. Itachi head on home.

"Hey Itachi, wait for us!"

The said person slightly cringed at the voice that called out to him. They just didn't want to leave him along, did they?

"So yeah, that was a nice try last time," The boy had his arm leaned on the shorter Uchiha. "Why didn't you spar with me during practice, huh? I can use some short cut in jutsu-learning."

"There's no short cut, you dumbass," Another boy corrected him. "Oh wait…unless you have the Sharingan."

The kids giggled and went on. "I bet you took a peek at your old man and copied all that down, didn't you?"

They've figured out the copying ability of his eyes? Oh, the teacher had taught them that earlier in the school year. Itachi just never thought they'd put it to use in such a way.

"Really, you are all just a bunch of lucky losers," The classmate said, belittling. "I bet you guys are useless without your eyes."

The boy was pushed away the second he finished that statement. He whistled and put up his hands defensively.

"That got on your nerves, huh?" He said, grinning sardonically. "But I'm right, am I?"

Glaring up at the three nemeses', Itachi hadn't lost his calm. He wasn't the type to become agitated at the slightest provocation; neither was he the type to get angered easily.

However, he felt he needed to protect his name at the moment. As much as he hated it, he needed to protect it because he knew someone had worked so hard on keeping it honorable.

He knew Sasuke had worked all his life trying to keep it that way.

"Be careful what you're saying," Itachi warned.

"What if I don't? Aren't you gonna do something about that?"

His palms were sweating again. If he couldn't choose the offensive route, then he'd have to run.

But the second option wouldn't do any good at protecting the Uchiha's pride at the moment.

"C'mon, what're you waiting for?" The kids teased. "Show me what you got!"

Fight or flight, fight or flight, fight or…flight?

"I'll show you what I got."

Wait. That wasn't what Itachi had in mind. He looked behind his classmate to where the voice came from.

Sasuke was standing in full police attire, not at all pleased.

"Um…" The kids seemed to be lost with words.

"So, which one's first?" Sasuke asked unimpressed. "Well?"

No one moved, and Sasuke shook his head, grabbing the kid by the collar. "If you ever let me catch you again…you'll regret it."

"Y-yes sir."

"Now run home, damn brat," Sasuke hissed, letting him go. The three kids ran without looking back.

Itachi had his mouth slightly opened, still trying to register what happened. Sasuke tapped him on the forehead.

"I can't believe you got bullied by the likes of them," Sasuke said, starting to pick up his steps.

"I…I was thinking of stopping them."

Sasuke frowned. "Why didn't you?"

"Mother said it'd cause more trouble."

"Just do what you have to do with them," Sasuke said watching his brother catching up to him. "If you got into more trouble because of that, I'll handle them."

Sasuke flashed him a lop-sided smirk. "It's one of the conveniences of being a police member."

Itachi had no idea why Sasuke had suddenly given up on his training and came to the school. But that didn't really matter right now.

Itachi had a small smile plastered on his face, all the way home.

* * *

**Notes: Tempura** -- A kind of Japanese/Asian food. ** Miso** -- A kind of traditional Japanese food. (It looks kinda like sauce)

**A/N:** ...Zomg, cannon quotes!! Thought I'd add those scenes in this fic too, so I did. :D Hmm, I think I'll speed things up a bit now, so it won't bore you all. xDD

Oh yeah, Happy Halloween by the way, everyone!! :D :D


	5. Kindred

**A/N:** Eeek, I'm sorry for the late update again! Got a little sick last week, and pretty much abandoned my writing, drawing, reading, and whatever creative activities out there. XAX;; Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**Itachi: ** nonino does _**not**_ own me, my brother, or anything related to Naruto.

**Kindred**

Thinking back, Sasuke figured he didn't regret the choice of deserting his usual routine of training sessions for a bunch of lousy bullying kids. In fact, he was glad he'd found out about it since he doubted his brother's ability to discuss such subject to him. The kid probably thought he'd take care of it himself, or so he was told.

If Itachi was anything like him back in school days, then he'd partially believe it. The truth was apparently the opposite, yet the younger sibling still had that tenacious habit of bottling up his problems. It was one thing to look good on the outside- something Sasuke would do as a child – then there was the simple act of not speaking up. Sasuke was sure Itachi had fallen into the latter category, because the ten-year-old wasn't the type to intentionally boast himself or making himself known to the world.

Remember subtlety. A tag Sasuke had automatically assigned to his brother from the very beginning. A lop-sided smile dragged up Sasuke's lips. Even though he found this trait to be incredibly vexing, it's what makes Itachi, well, Itachi.

This brought Sasuke to another notion. It was fine not to like any aid from others; supposedly it was another form of dignity. But if it resulted into unsaid intentions and self-made theories, that could be a potential problem. Granted, Itachi was never the easiest to understand, but Sasuke wanted to know his thoughts on the clan.

What he said the other night outside the living room disturbed Sasuke. He'd hate to know that Itachi came to dislike the family because of him, and because of a lack of information on the urgency of matters at hand.

Maybe he'd find another time to talk to Itachi about it. The two hadn't spent much quality time together in as long as two years, guess it wouldn't hurt to skip out on some practices.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled helplessly. And here he thought he'd put everything about the clan as top priority.

"Yo, what you smilin' at?" A hand dangled around Sasuke's shoulder from behind. "Don't tell me you've finally gone nuts and thinks the murder cases are amusing?"

Sasuke pushed off the heavy arm. "What now, Shisui?"

"Nothing," Shisui shrugged, grinning blissfully. "Just checking out my favorite friend, is all."

Shisui started laughing when his friend pretended he wasn't there. The former resumed with a casual lean on the window.

"So, it's tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, congratulations."

Sasuke stopped on his track of closing the drawers. "What do you mean?"

"I don't need to know if you'd pass or not," Shisui said. "Failure isn't an option for you, isn't it?"

That was true. "Are you expecting me to say 'thank you' in advance?"

"Ho ho, look at the confidence," Shisui chuckled. "Though I wouldn't mind hearing it, you know."

Sasuke went back to sorting his files. It happened that the frequency of his indoor hours had made him into somewhat of a file-sorting expert. Each time he completed it faster, and the earlier he was let out for the day.

"Let's go out for something to eat," Shisui proposed. "My treat."

Sasuke arched his brows. "What's the special occasion that made you want to spend your money?"

"Are you calling me stingy?" Shisui pretended to pout. "Just an early celebration, you can say."

Sasuke had a little doubt to the truth of his friend's words, but free food was still free food. After a few more folders, he ended up following Shisui down the streets, into the ramen parlor down by the road.

"Ichiraku?" Sasuke looked up at the sign, half expecting Shisui to lead him into some cheap dessert shop.

"Yup," Shisui headed in. "Favorite place of all time."

The two sat down in front of the counter, and was quickly greeted by the owner. Wiping his hands on the apron, Ichiraku beamed at them.

"Shisui! Long time no see!"

"How ya been, old man?" Shisui replied like they were old friends. "Here's my buddy Sasuke, Ichiraku-san."

"Ah, I've heard of you," Ichiraku looked at Sasuke. "The son of Uchiha Fugaku, are you not? I heard you're quite a ninja."

Sasuke smirked at the compliment. He did like to enjoy them especially he hadn't been addressed to one in a long time. It was one of those things that made all the hard efforts worthwhile.

As they settled with their entrées, Ichiraku went back and started on the noodles. Shisui felt the need to break the silence again.

"You know, Sasuke," He began. "I've never worked as an ANBU, but I got a hunch as to what it'd be like."

Sasuke glanced his way, a sign that he was listening, whether for real or not.

"Probably you'll have missions outside of the country, and for the most part, dangerous missions," Shisui nodded. "You'll leave this village for days, months, or maybe years!"

"The year part is exaggerating."

"Well, maybe you'll become some kind of undercover spy that stayed in another village for decades, as far as I know," Shisui countered. "That's entirely possible, my friend."

Even so, there's just something about Shisui that makes Sasuke having a hard time taking him serious. He didn't let that show on his face.

"B'sides the missions," A dead drop in Shisui's tone that caught Sasuke off guard. Just when he thought Shisui couldn't be taken serious…"You'll also become the bridge for the Uchiha and the village, no?"

Exactly what Fugaku had said.

"That means lots of official businesses between the two sides, you'll have to handle it," Shisui continued in all seriousness. "It will be hard, but you'll eventually have to make tough decisions."

Yes, that's right. So far, Sasuke had been focusing on getting there without fully acknowledging what he'd do _after_ he was there.

"There will be times when the village and the clan disagrees," The elder Uchiha went one. "You'll have to figure out a way to work for the clan."

A moment to let the words sank in, and Sasuke nodded finally. Shisui patted him on the shoulder. "You're too far gone in this, Sasuke. Whatever happens, you have to keep going…for everyone in the clan's sake."

"Okay! Here's your ramen, young fellows!" Ichiraku came just in time to break the somberness. He put the bowls down, and left briskly for the other costumers that came in. Shisui broke his chopsticks apart.

"Well! Just wanna make sure you know what the deal is about," He said to Sasuke. "Don't want you to lose your head once you get the position, is all."

The steamy ramen filled the air with tasty aroma, but it didn't serve as a distraction for Sasuke in his thought train. He knew he'd have to think about things way more often if he became a part of ANBU.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

"Huh?"

"For looking out after you like this!" Shisui beamed brightly. "Bet you never thought of these things eh?"

"Anything that simple head of yours can think, I can too," Sasuke said, not willing to admit the partial truth of his friend's claim. Shisui laughed at his reaction, and continued with his bowl of noodle.

"Mmm, one more thing," The friend waved a finger in the air. "Fugaku-san will be there for you tomorrow, right?"

"Both of them."

"Mikoto-san too?"

A grunt from Sasuke. "I told them everything will be fine, they seemed to think otherwise."

"Hey, shows they care, right?"

"I suppose…" A pause. Sasuke turned to his company, who was devouring the rest of his bowl. "Shisui, do me a favor tomorrow."

A cough and a spit, and the said man nearly choked on his mouthful of ramen. "You're asking me for a _favor?_"

Patting his chest to ease the coughs, Shisui recovered from his shock as Sasuke stared at him blankly waiting for a reply.

"Sorry, very rare to hear that, ya know?"

"You have field works again tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'd be off for the afternoon."

"Yeah, usually."

"Then," Sasuke leveled his eyes with him. "I want you to go to a place for me."

* * *

The moon looked so much larger up on a tree. The wind felt chillier and more abrupt, too. Itachi sat back against the branch, enjoying the night view in general.

The hyperactive teacher was talking with his father right now, he'd guessed. The teacher had procrastinated himself from coming over until the last minute before their exit exam. He'd insisted for Itachi to stay and receive the compliments of the adults, but the young Uchiha sneaked away unnoticed.

He didn't like formal meetings. There's always an aura of fickleness that he just couldn't put his fingers on.

The stars shimmered across the sky, a scene Itachi enjoyed the most up on a high place. It calmed him somehow, enabling him to think more clearly.

The bullies had stopped bugging him for the past whole week. He guessed his brother had overdone it even, seeing as how the kids didn't even land a gaze on him in class. Technically, things didn't need to be bothered because he'd be out of the academy within the next week. He'd thought so even without his mother telling him, and it was sort of his way of solving problems that would soon fix itself.

Although... He kinda liked Sasuke's method, too. Maybe he did want to counter forcefully, and he was glad Sasuke had put it into actions for him.

But most of all, Itachi simply liked the fact that Sasuke helped him simply because he did. Unlike others who'd give advices base on whether a single troubling act could ruin the family's good name, the clan's reputation…

Sasuke simply helped because his little brother was in trouble.

Blowing the bangs away from his eyes, Itachi smiled. It actually felt good to have others helping him once in a while. To others, they always thought the talented kid had everything under control, and Itachi had fooled himself to think the same. However unwilling to fall under other people's assumptions, it still affected him as he grew up.

Or rather, he just didn't want to be a bother.

In some strange way, there was always a morbid idea that he was a burden at the back of his mind. He wasn't the eldest son that was able to carry the whole family, and he didn't feel the drive or ambition of a higher position either. He just wanted his parents to come back on time for a proper meal together, his brother coming home safe and sound.

If this wasn't the proper mentality for an Uchiha, then maybe he should have never been born.

"What are you doing up there?"

He looked down, Sasuke was calling from beneath. He gave his brother a faint smile, then his eyes shot up when he saw a familiar looking bag in his brother's hands. He hadn't seen them for the longest time in his life.

"Yeah, dangos." Sasuke had a wayward smile on his face when his brother looked like he was ready to leap down for the colorful bag.

"Wait," Sasuke stopped him with a hand. "I'll go up."

Transferring his chakra under his feet, Sasuke walked up the tree. He sat on another tree branch next to his little brother. Opening the bag, he picked up a stick of dango.

"Here."

"Thanks, niisan."

Silence wrapped around them. Sasuke shifted.

"Is that your teacher?"

Itachi 'hmmed' and continued chewing silently.

"You aren't jumping to a Chunin, are you?" Sasuke winced at how bitter it came out.

Itachi stopped, dragging out his dango stick. He shook his head. "No. I'm jumping Genin."

A snort. "That's the same thing, Itachi."

"I still have to take the Chunin exam," Itachi answered almost too quickly. "I won't be if I failed it."

Somehow, the word "fail" didn't equate with Uchiha Itachi. At least that's what Sasuke began to think.

"I doubt it."

"Niisan," Itachi shuffled, now looking at his elder brother in the eyes. "Do you want me to become a Chunin?"

_What kind of question was that?_ "You don't become a Chunin base on other people's opinions."

His sibling nodded. "I know. I just want to know what you think."

The wind was blowing again, the leaves rustled quietly in compliance.

"Do you become a ninja because others told you to?" Sasuke asked instead of answering. "You're here partly because you made that decision yourself didn't you?"

Sasuke never thought such a question was possible to ask in the first place. It never occurred to him that he'd chose any other path then what he had now, and it was that confidence that helped him through some of the toughest times. Confident that he'd made the right choices, made the right decisions, made the right plans. He'd thought its being part of the Uchiha that made him so, for the whole clan was proud and honorable.

Even though maybe, just maybe, a little demon in him was wishing for his brother to slow down.

Just so he could feel like the eldest son.

"We don't walk because others gave us the road. We _chose_ to walk on it."

Another bite, Itachi smiled a little. "We're the ones that chose our own paths, right?"

A nod. "Yeah."

Watching Itachi from the side, Sasuke wondered why they suddenly had this conversation. Was Itachi trying to figure out why he had spent so much time for the clan? Right, part of reason for him to climb up here was to explain that.

"Itachi," Sasuke started. "We won't have much time together anymore."

No response. The older Uchiha sighed. That wasn't the most brilliant opening, since they haven't had much time together in the first place.

"You have to understand it's not anybody's fault," Might as well get on with the explaining. "Like what I said, this is something I chose to do…and _must_ do. I…"

It was that close before Sasuke started apologizing when Itachi twisted him a smile.

"I don't mind," He pointed his empty stick and poked Sasuke on the cheek. "So long as we're together sometimes. Like right now."

Sasuke had to say it was an unexpected answer. But seeing as Itachi went on to dig out another stick from the bag he was holding, Sasuke knew it was fine.

He didn't need to explain anymore because he'd been forgiven.

"Yeah. So long as we can still eat dangos like this."

A light chuckle that sounded like chimes traveling through the wind, a laughter that was unique to Itachi.

"And watch the stars, niisan."

"And the stars." Sasuke agreed, breaking into a smile.

* * *

The line to the proctor's room was long.

Being the only one that didn't need to take the test, Itachi sat on the bench outside the classroom, watching the kids struggled with the exit test as well as waiting for the graduation ceremony to begin.

From the different expressions of the kids, he could tell which one probably passed and which one probably didn't. It was interesting to watch the reactions, to tell the truth, and it was amazing how easy it was to read some of the classmates.

Didn't the teacher told them one of the things about ninjas was never to show their emotions at some point?

Turning his head around, Itachi saw a group of adults forming at the end of the corridor. They must be the parents and family members of the graduating students, here to see their children become Genins.

Itachi didn't expect his parents to be here though, because he did remember what date today was. He understood their decisions, since Sasuke's exam was a lot more important than his.

Itachi willingly brushed away that brief moment of solitude.

Finally the afternoon came, and all the test results were out and the ceremony commences. It was a two-sided situation, where there were sobbing kids and comforting parents, then there were the cheerful ones with congratulating families members.

"Congratulations, Itachi-kun!" The principle handed him the forehead protector that carved the symbol of the leaf. "You're now a genin!"

"Thank you-"

"WOOT!! Good job, Itachi-kun! Yeah!!"

_Eh?_ He looked over the audience; a buff-looking ninja was waving his hands madly in the air regardless of the numerous glances he was getting.

"Shisui-san?"

Yup. Definitely the man who self-proclaimed to be Sasuke's best friend. Itachi walked down the platform.

"Alright!! You go, kid! It's always a brand new start after you have that thing," Shisui patted him on the back, pointing at the protector.

"Thank you, Shisui-san."

"Ah, don't mention it. I'm just glad I made it in time," Shisui rubbed his nose. "Your bro's gonna kill me if I don't."

Itachi blinked. "…Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted someone to attend your graduation," Shisui hung an arm around the genin's shoulder. "So! Since you at least know me, he asked me to come in his place."

"He…did?"

"Yeah, want you to have someone to cheer for ya, I guess," Shisui laughed in his usual noisy manner. "Can't believe Sasuke can be so considerate!"

A warm substance welled up, and Itachi felt like smiling. Smiling wide and big.

It didn't matter what other people want from him, think of him, or expect from him. It didn't even matter what he thought of himself, what he thought of the family, or what purpose he had as a part of this clan.

He knew what he was fighting for all along without realizing it.

"Shisui-san, please wait a minute." The kid slipped away under the arm, jogging over to the side of the road.

Opening his backpack, he pulled out his journal. Flipping the pages as he skimmed through, he landed on the recent pages.

…_There's no future for the Uchiha. And for me… I cannot walk out the "path" any longer._

The scribbles of his own writing just weeks ago…the pages that he didn't want anyone to find out about.

Without a word, Itachi tear the pages off, shredding them to pieces that was then discarded into the trash can he was standing over. He went back to Shisui.

"What was that, Itachi-kun?" Shisui peered down at his young friend.

"Nothing," Itachi said softly. "Old assignments."

The two continued on their walk back to the Uchiha district, with the adult ninja blabbering about doing a celebration party somewhere near the beach.

* * *

Nausea. The world turned and the he felt like vomiting. The air was much too heavy and intense to even breathe on. Sasuke stared at the tatami floor, didn't dare to look up.

Because if he did, the world as he knows it would collapse.

"Do you understand now, Sasuke?" Fugaku's voice sounded like a cruel verdict of the judge. "This is the truth behind Konoha, the truth of Uchiha."

_No, that's not true. Not true, not true…_

"Sasuke, please," Mikoto didn't sound any better this time. "You have to do this for us."

Did he fight so hard for something like this? For a village he thought he could trust, and it was all a lie to begin with?

"We have been delaying this for far too long," His father's voice rang again. "We'll be counting on you for more information from now on."

This was the real reason why he had to become an ANBU, the real reason behind it all. But what's the consequence if he complied? The village didn't sound so holy right now, but he understood what it means to kill a life.

Scenery of war came roaring back in his mind, blood, blood, and more blood. He thought he'd long forgotten about them during his childhood years, yet the truth proved to be just the contrary.

He'd put the clan before himself any day, but to create those scenes again…could he do it? He bit his lips unconsciously until he tasted a beginning.

The beginning of Hell.

* * *

**A/N:** Aright! Now the story picks up a little again~ Btw, is the owner of Ichiraku named Ichiraku? I'm not quite sure...Well, until next time, folks! :D :D


	6. Error

**A/N:** Aaaaaah sorry for the late update(again)! Life is getting busier and this chapter is a challenge to write because of the fight scenes…orz. (Is a loser when it comes to fight scenes) Please enjoy!

**Sasuke**: nonino doesn't own. That is all.

**Error**

Sasuke had been acting weird.

Well, at least to Itachi, he does. It's been a few weeks since Sasuke became an official member of the ANBU. What with more missions and meetings, Itachi haven't had the time to spend with his brother.

Plus the fact that Itachi was newly assigned to a team that would be entering the upcoming chunin exam, there was just not enough time for a family gathering.

Still, the unwavering aura of strangeness persisted around Sasuke. Itachi couldn't exactly explain why and how, but he would sense it every time even when they were brushing shoulders against each other on the corridor. In those brief seconds when their eyes didn't even meet, Itachi felt something was wrong.

The way Sasuke and Fugaku interacted further convinced his suspicion. It was as if the father had become more authoritative and demanding, and Sasuke became more quiet and impassive. He tried to ask Mikoto the other day with only the vaguest replies, and it was futile to ask Fugaku either.

"Hey, watch out!"

Itachi twirled around and dodged a shuriken that came just inches away from his face. The Sharingan automatically resurfaced as he regained his posture.

"What the hell?!" The boy yelled, obviously the one who'd shot the projectile. "We're training here! It's no time to be phasing out!"

"Sorry," Itachi mumbled, his red eyes dimmed to onyx. The teammate sighed and shook his head.

"Maki you fool...it'd be so much easier with you still on our team."

It turned out Itachi was assigned to a genin team that had lost one of its members. It was something about the member getting severely wounded in a previous mission, that he wasn't able to attend the chunin exam with the rest of his teammates. Since the exam was designed for a three-man team, the young Uchiha simply filled in the spot for them.

Not like they were the happiest or the friendliest of the bunch, but they were still trying to get along somewhat...it never helped that Itachi was always the youngest though.

"We'll go visit Maki later," The girl of the team said, walking toward them. "Let's get another round of shuriken practice. Sensei should be here soon for our taijutsu lessons."

The genin didn't respond and kept staring at his new team member. With a grunt, he picked up a kunai and directed it at Itachi.

"Hey," He paused while the girl seemed surprised. "Let's spar, Uchiha."

"Kuroda! Why..."

"You haven't been taking the practices seriously, haven't you?" Kuroda took a step back and posed a battle stance. "If you're taking us lightly, then I'll prove you wrong right here and now."

"Kuroda, I don't think he said anything of the sort…"

"Don't you want to see him fight though, Suzuki?" Kuroda smirked with an exciting spark in his eye. "Come to think of it, I've never sparred with an Uchiha before. Besides, I'm having a bad day, I can use some release."

Suzuki frowned at the answer. "Well, if you say so. I guess a spar doesn't hurt anyway."

The smirk became a grin. "Here goes!"

A sudden dash, Kuroda leaped to his younger teammate. Hurling attacks with his fists, it didn't take long for Itachi to know that Kuroda was a taijutsu ninja. Dodging his physical attacks proved to be tiresome, since they began to increase in speed.

"Don't tell me all you've got is dodge," A high kick. "Show me some real stuff!"

Kuroda said, all the while looking at him straight in the eyes. Which reminded Itachi something that would turn the tide of the fight…the wheels began to spin in his crimson orbs.

"Sharingan, huh? Well, I'd like to see-eh?!" Kuroda twisted a sudden turn and saw his feet were bound by the roots of the tree. "What the— Doton?!"

Before he could react, Itachi jumped in with a kick. Kuroda protected himself with his hand just in time, but was blasted a few feet away. Itachi didn't give up his opportunity on having the upper hand, and in another swift leap, he took out his kunai.

Just having enough time to steady himself, Kuroda found himself becoming the dodging one. Finding himself against the corner, he didn't know when he could take out his own weapon to counter. In a frantic measure, he took a sharp turn and ran up the tree branch.

Using the spare few seconds he gained, Kuroda formed a quick hand seal. "Fuuton, Kaze Hari!"

The wind began to form into thin, shredding current that was aimed directly at Itachi who was chasing just behind him. Biting the kunai in his mouth, the Uchiha also formed his hand seals.

A jet of fire spewed upward. "Katon, Endan!"

The fire shot up and absorbed the wind, making it burning brighter and fiercer as it encompassed the air.

"Whoa!!" Seeing the fire hot on his trails, Kuroda had no time except trying to avoid the flames. Few jumps and dives, he landed back down on the ground. He watched as Itachi did the same, and then he felt the cold tip of the kunai leaning on the back of his neck.

'_Tch! A bunshin…'_ Gripping his hands, he finally spoke. "Fine, you win."

A puff of smoke and the Itachi that was standing in front of him disappeared. Kuroda sighed, while the real Itachi releases his hold of the kunai.

"Kuroda, you should've known better not to use Fuuton of all things," Suzuki said unimpressed. "And what were you doing just standing there? You would've had him if you kept attacking."

"I didn't know he's gonna use Katon…" Kuroda pouted, then a puzzled expression. "What do you mean? I was bound by the roots!"

"What roots? I didn't see anything."

"Wait, what? Then that was…" Kuroda turned around, looking for Itachi. "Hey, did you use a…huh?"

Crouching with his hand over his mouth, Itachi was coughing.

"Hey…"

Waving a hand at his teammates as a mean not to be alarmed, Itachi straightened himself after a few breathing. "I'm fine."

The other two glanced at each other, passing speculating glances. "Okay, if you say so…"

The teacher came just minutes after, and their taijutsu lessons began. The four worked accordingly with their instructor 'til the evening, and they parted ways when the sun began to set.

Walking back home with a slow pace, Itachi came across the bank of the stream that ran along the edge of Konoha. The twilight was casting brilliant sparkles of yellow and red that made the scene even more pleasing to set eyes on. Itachi slid down the slope to grace the beautiful image closer.

He liked this area of the village. Not just because it was particularly beautiful at this hour of the day, it was because he remembered he'd come here with his brother when they were younger.

At times, Sasuke would sneak away from Fugaku after a hard day of training, and he'd persuade Itachi to come with him. Even though all they did was walking along the stream, and getting dessert after that, it was still fun for a four-year-old at the time.

A faint sigh. Childhood seemed so far away to him at this point. A cold blow of wind, and he began to cough a little.

'_It's the season,'_ He thought to himself. _'I'll be fine.'_

Turning around, he spotted another boy just beyond the riverbank. As soon as he caught his eyes, the boy turned away in a rather haughty fashion and walked away as though nothing had happened.

Itachi blinked at the action. Who was that boy again? Searching at the back of his mind, he remembered that boy. It was in the first year of academy, when he'd only stayed in the class for three months. He never had the chance to know any of them on a personal level, but he did remember a few faces albeit not their names.

That boy happened to be one of those he remembered the face of. Maybe it was his bright blond hair, or maybe it was the whisker-like face marks, Itachi didn't know.

It didn't strike him as odd to spot him there, though. Occasionally, Itachi would felt another presence gazing at the view along with him, always in a distance. Those gapes of what could've been and what should have been, Itachi recognized them all.

Though the young Uchiha understood the feelings of being alone, to be frank, perhaps he didn't. He knew the blonde boy had a much worse condition than he, and it made him feel lucky he had what he did. For that reason alone, he smiled faintly looking back at the shining water.

If Itachi had paid longer attention to the riverbank, he'd found the blond boy having a small grin as he walked away, just the same.

* * *

Stop.

Just stop thinking. Things weren't all that bad as long as you didn't constantly think about them.

But what if they just wouldn't stop reappearing?! Then there goes the downward spiral into the realm of insanity. Down, down, deep down…

Sasuke hugged his head trying to stop his thoughts in vain. For the weeks that followed his success of the test, he'd been doing nothing but thinking. It wasn't an exaggeration, sadly. Despite of the workload that had increased, he hasn't been focusing on the work per se, but the meaning behind his work.

It happened that the head of "Root," Danzou, was interested in this matter as well. A call from this old man took another drastic turn of game for Sasuke.

Two sides of a coin, what would it be? For the one that was flipping the coin, Sasuke was afraid to uncover his hand…because he didn't know which side was better.

A decision that was to be made based on predictable outcomes…one way or the other, there will be casualties. He never thought he had the capability of making such a heavy choice, but apparently he had to.

Worse of all, he couldn't tell anyone about it. All he could do was dwelling on the ambiguity alone; there was no one there to elaborate his actions with him, to give him some sort of advice. He'd even tolerate Shisui's obnoxiousness if he turned out to be the last person he could spill his guts with. Just somebody, no, _anybody_, would be fine.

Yes, he'd thought about the way Fugaku entrusted him with the mission, and he'd thought about what Shisui had told him before the day of the test. Eventually, he'd have to make tough resolutions that benefit the clan.

Yes, he'd gone way too far in this to quit. He'd done nothing but bringing honor and acceptance to himself and the clan, why should he have stopped now?

Shaking his head again, Sasuke denied the thought. He'd seen war before, and that was arguably the most terrible experience he'd have in his life. He'd hate himself if he became the one who started it all.

So what now?

"Sasuke?"

The said person jerked around violently. A colleague was standing just behind him. "What are you doing? It's the end of your shift, isn't it?"

Looking out the window, it was indeed the time for him to get back home. Even though ANBU members were on-call almost always, there was still a set schedule for them to follow.

"I know that." He walked off, not regarding his colleague.

Sasuke tried, he really did. Trying not to show he was frustrated with the whole ordeal, trying to act as though he could handle it. In the end, he'd resorted to a poker face, not showing what he felt altogether.

Though he knew he'd be running the risk of exploding at one point or another, if this kept up any longer.

Stepping inside the house, Sasuke was greeted by his mother, who then informed him about another late-night meeting down the hall.

Sasuke didn't even need to know what the meeting was about. His mind flashed to another face…Danzou with his face wrapped in his usual bandages, saying, _'I'll be waiting for your answer.'_

Nodding like a zombie, Sasuke headed off to the backyard. A breeze might just be what he needed to have a clearer head.

The side door squeaked open, a smaller body stepped into view. Putting back the latch carefully, Itachi was surprised to see the first thing that came to view was his brother, watching him from the other side of the lawn.

Sasuke looked like an ominous statue from where he sat. Two eyes showing only the faintest light from the rising moon, a hawk staring down waiting for a prey.

Itachi felt queasy all of a sudden, but he never showed. "Niisan?"

A slow gaze from the said brother. "Oh, you're back."

"You're early."

Sasuke made a noise instead of replying. Silence ensued, until Itachi couldn't take it any longer.

If he couldn't get anything out from his parents, then it's best to ask Sasuke himself.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke didn't look at him. "I'm fine."

"You aren't."

An exasperated sigh from Sasuke. With all the stuff that's going on in his head right now, he didn't need this. He got up and was ready to leave the scene. "Go eat supper, Itachi."

"Lier."

Sasuke stopped.

"You're lying."

Turning on his heels, Sasuke narrowed an eye at his brother. Itachi's eyes were accusing, and somehow, it made him defensive.

'_And I should tell you about it? As if you can help…nobody can,'_ Sasuke's eyes turned just a tad bit angrier. "Shouldn't you mind chunin exam instead?"

Itachi scowled at the change of subject. "That wasn't my question."

"Ambition," Sasuke said monotonously. "Honor, purpose, dignity. What are those to you?"

Itachi's eye widened when a shuriken swooped beside Itachi, hitting the tree behind him. "Show me if you qualify as a chunin."

At this time, Itachi wasn't sure what his brother wanted. His emotions were so hard to read…something was turning, boiling at the depth of those ebony eyes that Itachi couldn't understand. But if a spar would clear that cloud of confusion, then that's what he'd give to him. Besides, he'd never had a real spar with his brother, and he knew one thing.

That he shouldn't disappoint.

"What's wrong?" Another shuriken flew across the air, taunting. "Come at me."

Exhaling, Itachi's eyes bled red. Sasuke's glance became sharper and more menacing. "That's more like it."

A kunai shot through the air, Sasuke opened his Sharingan in an instance. He countered it with another. Above him, Itachi hurled another set at him in the air, all with perfect aiming. The elder Uchiha jumped away just as easily. A puff of smoke popped in the air.

Behind him, Sasuke felt another presence, and he whirled around with a kick, Itachi blocked with his hand, thrusting backward by the force.

'_Bunshin, huh?'_ Sasuke thought. Both the kunai and the clone were used exceptionally well. He started to see why his brother was receiving so much credit.

Yet he had trouble understanding it.

Now moving onto the offensive, Sasuke lunched first with taijutsu attacks. Itachi dodged them, his eyes following and deciphering.

Why did a child like Itachi receive so much praise? Itachi wasn't competitive, wasn't ambitious, wasn't the least eager about the clan…

Hand seals were performed, and two fire balls pitted against each other.

And here he was, fighting so hard for what he believed that was overthrown so quickly. What had he been fighting for all along? How can one day, one meeting change so much about the village he trusted, the clan he held so dear?

Standing in the middle of a cross road, torn between honor and humanity.

Confounded, betrayed, frustrated. Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling anymore. It all combined into a huge swirl and everything took a step back, blurring and fading out.

Unknowingly, Sasuke increased his speed, strengthened his attacks, becoming merciless. The wheels in his eyes turned faster and faster.

On the other end of the fight, Itachi thought Sasuke's attacks didn't feel normal. It was powerful but they weren't organized and filled with uncertainty. The younger sibling felt his legs throbbing…he'd been using most of his energies on the training already, that he was pushing on his limits to keep up with Sasuke.

He needed to think up of something fast or he'd have no chance of a counter. Just a stalling second would suffice.

Itachi started running away, leaping to avoid the attacks. As he glanced back, leaves were surrounding against him, wrapping him in the process.

'_Genjutsu,'_ Itachi bit his lips, it must be Sasuke trying to stop him from moving. As if on cue, Sasuke came leaping about just at the precise minute. Itachi stared back at him.

The same leaves began to bind against Sasuke, restricting his movements. Sasuke was taken aback by the fact that Itachi had learned how to reflect one's own genjutsu, but he didn't lose his cool. Focusing his concentration, he successfully disturbed the chakra. The instant he was freed from the illusion, he chased after his opponent, who had just freed himself as well.

Just as Itachi thought, genjutsu didn't work well against his brother. Failing to dodge away this time, Sasuke's fist shoved right against his chest, sending him a good few feet away. Stopping, Sasuke watched as his brother struggled to get back up. A sadistic smile curled up his lips. He was not fighting his sibling anymore, he was fighting an enemy.

…Or perhaps a shadow of himself.

"Get up!" He hollered at the shuddering body.

Itachi's body was shaking as he got on his knees. Clutching his chest, Itachi let out a moan of pain. A sharp pain shot through his veins that he almost screamed. A series of coughs and wheezing followed that he failed to swallow back. He coughed until he tasted iron.

Blood was dripping through his fingers.

Sasuke watched and felt numb. The crimson liquid smacked him awake from his dream.

"Itachi..."

More blood. Itachi was curling up in agony.

It was only then that he'd remembered. Itachi had weak lungs when he was born, and for the first few years as toddler, he'd spent inside the house with bottles of medicines. It was another reason he wasn't bouncy like the other kids.

"_You can't get better by staying in the house every day," A young Sasuke said to Itachi."C'mon, let's go to the riverbank. I'll buy you dangos after, okay?"_

Sasuke cursed inwardly. How could he ever forget that?

As time passed by, Itachi's talents had overshadowed and eventually concealed his own physical weakness, and others have forgotten as well. Sasuke was no exception.

Carrying his brother in the arms in a heartbeat, Sasuke ran back into the house. Mikoto, who'd come running after hearing all the ruckus, took over the younger son immediately.

* * *

It's a full hour since Itachi was inside the bedroom. Nothing came out of it, not a single sound, not a single word, not a single voice. Sasuke didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Closing his eyes, he slid down the back of the door, rubbing at the increasingly sweaty palms.

_God. What have I done?_

Itachi knew nothing and he'd hurt him. The dilemma came surging back, forcing him to review them. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to force them back. He didn't want to think about them right now, not with the condition Itachi was in.

Then it dawned on him. He thought about Mikoto's gentle expression, the solemn face of his father, and the small smile Itachi always had. He was losing what he was fighting for and giving into his own selfish fears.

He wasn't torn between honor and humanity; he was torn between family and strangers.

Sasuke decided to choose the former.

* * *

**Note:** Fuuton, Kaze Hari – Wind element, Wind Needle. (I made this up though)

Katon, Endan – Fire element, Fire Ball.

Genjutsu – Illusion techniques.

Taijutsu – Body techniques.

Doton - Earth element.

**A/N:** Yay for guest appearances! I think you all know who I'm talking about, hehe. x3

By the way, the holiday season is coming! So that means I'll get busier, and the next chapter will be slow in coming…sorry! I'll see what I can do to speed it up!

Happy holidays, my readers! :D


	7. Initiation

**A/N:** I'm back!! I'm really sorry for the long update, lots of stuff just going on. But hopefully updates from now on will be regular again. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Shisui:** Ya think nonino owns us? Nah, not a chance, buddy.

**Initiation**

The light was dimming inside the closed tavern when the moon crept out behind the dark clouds. Mikoto took a breather and began to unfasten the katana on her back. Rubbing her neck mindlessly, she sat on the old mattress, taking in the peaceful silence of the night.

It'd been three years. Three years since the attempt of the Uchiha rebellion had succeeded in Konoha, begetting a war that soon followed.

One would think Uchiha had too few of a population to actually overthrown the well-established government of the Leaf, but it was already foresighted by her own son and husband. Mikoto was surprised when- without their knowledge- that Sasuke had brought on the subject of allying themselves with others.

She never thought Sasuke would actually devote himself thoroughly to this cause, seeing as how he was hesitant at first. She didn't question, however, because it was indeed pleasing to Fugaku and the rest of the clan.

He brought in a mysterious man, a man who claimed to have connection with the village of the Mist…Tobi, the man called himself. He promised with a childish demeanor that he'd get the village to assist them from outside however they could.

At first they were skeptical, but with the date of the act coming close, they had no choice but to trust the masked man. Mikoto had doubts about the intention of the said ally, yet Sasuke hadn't wavered. She and Fugaku decided to give it a try.

Tobi didn't break his promises.

The day of the coup, she'd never forget. Dust that covered the otherwise brilliant sky, blood that was shed on the otherwise clean cobble streets, it was a sight abhorred by most.

Still, they were ninjas, ninjas with a purpose nonetheless. They purged on with the Mist-nins to the head of the village, the tower of the Hokage.

The image of the old Sandaime never left her. So bold, strong, and protective of his citizens that for an instance, Mikoto almost gave up on the thought of betrayal. In front of the leader that so fiercely fought for his village, the Uchiha clan had suffered large quantity of casualties.

And that had included her husband.

Sasuke's angry eyes never faded away either. The way he teamed up with Tobi and had struck with every fiber of his being, burned into Mikoto's mind. While she was cradling her dying husband in her arms, she saw a side of her son she never thought she'd seen.

A child who was shedding his innocence piece by piece.

They fled when the Sand had arrived with reinforcements, but they'd done enough damage. The Uchiha clan began trudging their way to the village of the Mist.

A few days later, Mikoto received the news that the Third Hokage had died from his wounds. It'd stirred the five nations, because there was a scandal that came along with this particular piece of information.

She hadn't thought the wounds her son and alley gave to him were grave enough that an experienced medical ninja couldn't handle. Rumors had said his medicines were drugged, dilated, sabotaged. By whom no one could clearly pinpoint, but it was believed the elder by the name of Danzou had something to do with it all.

Before the Leaf had any thought of rising again, they were in need of a new leader. Amidst the boiling start of a new war, they didn't have the luxury of time to elect a suitable candidate.

Just after the funeral, Danzou declared himself the Fifth Hokage.

Tobi and Sasuke had gotten close as they discussed their outline of battle plans. Tobi was the connection they had to the Mist, and in trusting him, the Mist trusted in return. They'd settle at the borderline of the Water country, within the protection of a deep ocean mist.

Sasuke had worked diligently at every meeting. Mikoto had thought it may be due to the fact that Sasuke felt the duty of filling in the gap his father had left, to become the leader that overseers the clan.

At times like these she felt immensely proud of him, grateful that she'd raise a son she could count on.

Tobi had insisted on the advances of Konoha and the Sand. Not just because one of the greatest nation had been weakened, but because it was the best to struck the iron while it was hot. Danzou was known to be a war hawk; it wouldn't be a surprise that he'd think of another way to strike back.

Then there was the issue of tailed-beasts. Throughout the history, they were always the subject of war, whoever has the most of them displayed the most strength and security. Konoha had the nine-tails who offered the most chakra and strength, therefore contributed to the prominence of the Leaf.

Just as Konoha had the nine-tails, the Sand had the one-tail. If they were going anywhere with this war, then the beasts were the key. Tobi had advised they'd find another group of people to do the dirty works for them, while they concentrated on the countries.

Mikoto once again had her doubts. Now that her husband was gone, it was her responsibility to watch over her kids and the clan, making sure they didn't recklessly give-in to any manipulations.

Why was Tobi so informative? Was he merely an ambassador of the Mist? Or was he someone else? The mother had decided she'd find out for her son's sake, thus she made trips and observation to-and-fro from the Uchiha to the Mist.

As Sasuke was determined, he was also single-minded when it came to works. She knew he was smart enough to detect any qualms in the dealings, yet she was afraid he'd been too confident of himself that he'd inadvertently overlooked a mistake.

The war waged on throughout the continent. The Mist had forged an alliance with the Rock, who'd apparently had an unfinished grudge against the Leaf from the previous war. The two countries made their way to perish those who stood in their path, but Konoha wasn't a pushover.

The Sand had stood loyally all this while, utilizing their prized one-tail to the maximum capacity. It was said the two leaders had designed a special program in order for their containers to reach their potential. There was no way that two thirteen-year-olds could have had such destruction in such a short amount of time.

It was another thing Danzou was known for; he'd do anything to win his war.

Mikoto had overheard something from Sasuke in one of the meetings. The group that was hired to approach the jinchuurikis was negotiating with them. Because no country would openly admit their coveting of the other's jinchuuriki, this was where the mercenary rogues came to the picture.

Amongst those who wanted to lure the greatest profit in times of bloodshed, these ninjas had no goals except for their own endeavors. Whether it was for money, resources, or simply causing chaos, they thrived during times of turmoil.

Of course, Sasuke had grown old enough to hold a military meeting without his mother. Mikoto wouldn't have had the opportunities to actually eavesdrop on these information, especially when their meetings were mostly shut away and forbidden behind heavy doors.

So she devised another plan. In places where she couldn't stick her nose in, she'd sent in another set of eyes.

"Aka…tsuki?" Mikoto mumbled, trying to scan her mind for a similar name. "Is that the rogues they'd be dealing with?"

"It appears so."

The mother closed her eyes, hating the dubious feeling she felt just now. "We need to find out more about them."

"They did."

"What do you mean?" She looked up into another set of ebony eyes. "Did Tobi say anything?"

Walking out of the shadow, Mikoto grasped the full view of her trusty "spy." Itachi's bangs waved a little as he shook his head.

"Sasuke had validated it himself that they were working with the Mist," A brief pause. "Their connection with the Stone has yet to be confirmed."

"I see," She glanced outside for possible eavesdroppers. "Is there anything else you've gathered?"

Mikoto had never taken extreme measures for nothing. Even though it'd be perfectly logical for a mother and her son to have a conversation, she knew her surroundings weren't trustworthy.

"Not from this meeting."

"Okay then," A nod from his mother. "You should go back now, it's late."

Itachi hesitated before setting his foot out. Slowly, he turned to Mikoto again. "Don't you trust Sasuke?"

"I do, but it's not him I'm not trusting," It was barely a whisper, but she knew he could hear it. "I've told you before, haven't I?"

Without a sound, Itachi disappeared in the abyss of the night.

There was a reason she only trusted Itachi as her eyes. For the most obvious, it's because he was her son, and she'd thought there'd be no one more trustworthy than someone she'd raised with her very own hands.

But that was not it. Within the few years, he'd advanced rapidly in a speed that astonished most. Not only did he excel in stealth, he'd also mastered the skills of illusionary arts. Aside from Sasuke, Itachi was arguably the second best when it comes to genjutsu, even with his youth. It was the reason why he was never kept away from the battlefield, and that he'd became somewhat of a right-hand man to Sasuke.

For that, it makes him the perfect candidate to snoop around meetings and battle plans. Places Mikoto was out of reach, he'd be able to get in.

It wasn't just Sasuke she was trying to protect; it was for the sake of the whole clan. If her elder son falls, than so does everyone else, and that was something she couldn't afford to lose. For years Uchiha had been under discriminative eyes, been kept controlled and played as pawns, she wasn't going to allow the history to repeat itself. For everything she and her husband had worked for, it all came down to this.

Mikoto knew Itachi would understand.

* * *

Under the camouflage of the dark night, a crow circled around the sky's limit before it landed back down to earth. It disappeared with the darkness altogether.

"How is it?" A voice whispered just to the left of him. Itachi opened his eyes and stared into Shisui's equally black ones.

"They're transporting the carts to the south," Shisui frowned at such comment, but Itachi continued. "Maybe the Cloud finally decided to take part in this."

"So it seems, eh?" Shisui grinned exuberantly. "I wonder what persuaded the Cloud to actually joining in the chaos. Gotta be the beasts, don't ya think?"

Itachi pondered about his answer. The Cloud had always been neutral on the matters of war, only taking up action if it was utmost necessary. If Itachi remembered it correctly, the Cloud had two tailed-beasts, the two-tails and the eight-tails.

Just like the Leaf combining the strength of one-tail and nine-tails, the Cloud was able to hold on this long since the start of the commotion thanks to those two. Especially the eight-tails, who's rumored to be one of the most well-trained jinchuuriki there was at the time.

_…Was it the Sand or the Leaf?_ If that's the case, then it'd put the Mist and Stone at great disadvantage.

"We won't be finding that out soon," Itachi finally replied. "We need to report this to Sasuke."

Sasuke. The name of his clan's leader, the name of his commander and comrade. Since they started this revolution, the relationship between Sasuke and Itachi became...strange. They were merely battle companions, soldiers on the same side of war. Itachi had dropped the honorific of "niisan" a long time ago because it just didn't seem to fit any more.

He doubted Sasuke even cared though. As long as he help him to win this war, Sasuke was fine without honorifics, without seeing him for days, without talking to him unless they were discussing about the enemies or the missions.

And it wasn't just his brother, his mother had become not far behind. Since the day he became capable of holding his own on the battlefield, she'd asked him to keep an eye on the elder son. Itachi understood his mother's concern at first, because it was his own concern as well. Neither of them trusted Tobi, and Itachi was glad to follow around just so he could spot anything fishy.

But Itachi had come to believe that his mother probably cared more about the clan than the actual well-being of them both.

Treading on the woods silently, the three ninjas made their way back stealthily, not making a single noise. A member of the team crept forward when Itachi's eyes widened.

"Wait, stop!"

It was too late when he spoke, a blinding light flashed along with a loud crack. Instinctively, Itachi jumped away from the blast until the smoke slowly subsided. The comrade who'd triggered the thread to the mine bomb had slight injuries on his calf, while Shisui had safely dodged the explosion.

Thread and bomb, this couldn't be good. Turning on his heels, Itachi watched as two Cloud ninjas landed on top of the trees, smirking down at them as thought they'd expected to see them.

"Well, well, look what we have here," A female voice came. "A bunch of sneaky spying ninjas."

"Are you from the Mist?" This time, a male voice. "Judging by the direction you were taken, you have to be either from the Mist or the Rock."

Itachi stood unfazed. It wasn't the enemy that he was concerning, it was how they got caught that fathomed him.

From the distance they were at, it wasn't impossible for a talented chakra-sensing ninja to spot them. Only with a slim chance, however, and Itachi had not been so careless that he didn't thought of something that was to distract their presence. Not to underestimate the other shinobis, but stealth had been Itachi's strong point. He'd never failed on spying missions, what makes this the only exception? Was he too careless or…

_…Something else?_

For the first minute nobody moved, and nobody answered anything. Itachi glanced over at Shisui who flicked him a look, and returned to their enemies' whereabouts.

They needed to retreat, not because they didn't have a chance but because they had more reinforcement just down the hill. It was important supplies they were shipping, and they were smart enough to have brought a decent amount of ninjas along.

"I see no need in telling such things." He spoke, watching the enemies intently with his dark eyes.

A loud laughter from the female. "Oh, please," She gave him a toothy smile. "Stop pretending like we don't know who you are."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. _How and why?_

In a blink of an eye, the two opposing shinobis launched at them, flashing out kunais that were ready to fly.

Instinctively, the wheels in Itachi's eyes began to turn.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, the man was almost too silent to be considered a real presence. He continued with his way down the dimly lit corridor, touching the walls playfully with every step. The man stopped only when the vaguest sound were heard up-ahead.

"**What are you planning?**" A solemn tone said from the ceiling, and then another lighter voice sprang up. "I didn't expect that from you."

Turning his head so the light hit his face, Tobi turned his masked face upward to locate his speaker. "Hm, I wonder what you mean by that, Zetsu."

"**I thought this is about revenge,**" The darker side of the plant-like ninja said, and the lighter side joined in. "Yeah, I thought you hate them."

"Who, the Uchihas?" Tobi's shoulders shuddered as he chuckled. "No, on the contrary, I'm very much delighted with their presence."

"You're not making sense," Light said, when dark suddenly spoke. "**I suppose you have other plans? What with the Rain Village.**"

"Indeed," Tobi responded coolly, making a stark contrast of his usually playful self. "I've always enjoyed the deal with Pein. Especially now when it comes in handy."

Leaning on the hard wall, Tobi simply folded his hands behind his back casually. With the way he stood, one would think he'd be blissful enough to whistle a nursery rhyme. Zetsu simply watched and waited for further conversation from the mysterious masked ninja.

"You know Zetsu," Tobi started finally. "A storm is brewing. A storm of a sad and unchanging history."

Another low chuckle. "This is just the silence before it. Once Konoha's taken care of, that said storm would've taken shape."

Propping back up, Tobi continued to walk, knowing Zetsu would follow suit. A smile slowly appeared before the concealing facade.

"Until then...please entertain me, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, so much to cover in this chapter…I'm sorry this chapter sounded confusing, but I just wanted to laid out a foundation for later chapters first. I hope I didn't make a mistake or missing anything too major. Oh, and, the secrets of Sharingan was inside a chest/scrolls right? Just want to make sure of that too.

By the way, I tend to catch typos and errors and whatnot over time, so if there's any fake!updates, I'm sorry for that too.

Thank you for reading! :'D


	8. Torn

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the loooong hiatus!! Life hasn't been giving me much free time, but I'm back with another chapter! Unfortunately, I lost track of my replies to the reviewers, so I might have missed some of you. I read all the reviews though! Thanks so much, they're all very dear and inspiring to me!! :'D Okay, let's get on with the story!

**Mikoto: ** No, I don't think nonino owns us.

**Torn**

The sky was already sprinkling when three sets of heavy sandals tread along the murky road.

Popping the last two pills into his mouth, Itachi paused to even out his breath and see how his companions were doing. Waiting for the pain in his chest to ease, he tasted something salty sliding down his cheek. It was somewhat of a mixture between blood, sweat, and rain, but he didn't much care what exactly it was at the moment.

"Shit, hold yourself, yeah?" Shisui said to the man he was holding around his shoulder. "At least we get out of there, try to stay alive 'til then."

"Kyou," Itachi's voice came out as a faint whisper, but he knew the wounded member heard it nonetheless. "do you need to take a rest?"

Waving his hand at him, Kyou gestured a silent refusal.

"Stubborn, aren't ya?"

"I'm the medic-nin of the group, I think I would know how serious a wound is," Kyou replied with a forced grin. "I will be fine, I have already healed a portion of it. Just keep going, we need to report this to Sasuke."

Yes, that was the utmost important thing for them since their escape from the Cloud nins. How did they manage to know of their hidden presence, or rather, how did they know of the Uchiha's activities?

They'd retreat from their previous exposure to their enemies, though with some serious effort. The Cloud nins were nowhere near small fries, and their abilities were not to be underestimated. If it wasn't for the tag-team of Itachi and Shisui's art of illusions and tactics, they probably wouldn't be standing alive right now.

Still, a member of theirs still managed to get hurt, and they were on their way back to the Mist.

Leading ahead again, Itachi honestly couldn't tell them just how much was on his mind. Too much has been going on with the nations lately, and with Cloud as the newest addition, Itachi couldn't help but feeling the situation getting disadvantageous. Cloud certainly didn't feel like the friendliest nation from the way they greeted them; if so, who were they siding?

Being the last country to take sides, Cloud could be the key to winning this war.

Tiny sprinkles turned to droplets, the road becoming even harder to walk on and the visions overhead shadowed with a veil of mist.

...And Itachi was still unsure of what exactly he tasted.

* * *

Mikoto was pacing left and right about the room, thinking under the quiet candlelight. She turned finally to her youngest son.

"Are you sure this is correct, Itachi?"

"Yes."

"What did your brother say about this?"

"Sasuke was alarmed," Itachi nodded slightly. "he said he'll look more into the information source that may be providing for the Cloud."

"Good." Mikoto responded, finally settling on the chair opposite from him. "Yet...why am I not assured?"

Two points that needed to consider, Mikoto quickly realized. One, convincing the Cloud they were not the enemy, and two, find out just who exactly leak out the wrong information. If only there's a way to kill two birds with one stone...

She could well leave the first part to her eldest son, because that's where he'd have associates with the other nations. If he looked closer, maybe he'll be able to find the one who's trying to win over the Cloud's favor. In addition, as the leader of the clan, Sasuke was much needed in many occasions other than the thoughts of war.

But no, as cautious as Mikoto was, she wouldn't leave such a task to Sasuke alone especially when Tobi was so unworthy of their trust. She eyed Itachi who sat watching the closest flame, a moth dancing at the brink of its life.

Yes, perhaps this was the best way. To leave Itachi here with Sasuke, just in case the Mist or Akatsuki or Tobi had anything up their sleeves, then, she would confront the Cloud. The mother just wasn't sure if she could put this daunting task into anyone else hands except herself and her sons.

"Is that really alright?" Itachi said quietly, his usually-unfazed face turning up a slight frown. Mikoto smiled as her eyes lit with resolution.

"It may be the best way to this. We needed a representative with enough substance to confront the leader after all. As the mother of the leader of the Uchiha clan, I think I'd qualify."

"Shall I accompany you?"

"No, you stay here." Mikoto paused. "You know why, don't you?"

Itachi closed his eye, of course he knew why. He must fulfill his duty as the eyes of his mother, the watcher and protector of the clan.

A soft chuckle and Itachi looked up, his mother's eyes laughing. "I'll take Shisui with me, how does that sound?"

"Shisui?"

"Yes, he's a person acknowledged by the two of you," Mikoto added. "both of you knew him enough to trust him. I do too."

Yes, bringing Shisui along sounded more assuring, but why was it that Itachi couldn't help but find everything so...foreboding?

"Itachi?"

The said ninja looked up, a spark of foresight in her mother's eyes that he couldn't ignore. "Do you hate him?"

A moment of silence and Itachi looked away. "Who?"

"You know who." Mikoto's words were dry and raspy. "Even though you may not like it…he's seen war, you can't imagine how it feels like."

"Then why does he start again?" Itachi was surprised at his own outspoken manner. Usually this was something to be hidden in his heart, never to be mentioned even to his mother. He'd hardwired himself to devote to the clan, the war, and whatever else in-between, but that didn't mean he had to love every minute of it.

Over the course of the past few years, he'd seen too many deaths and too much blood that he almost hated Sasuke and Fugaku for starting the rebellion. The Uchiha were now outcasts by default, and there wasn't any other way but to fight onward.

"We all fight for a reason," Mikoto observed her son's reaction and all she saw was a looming shadow over his profile. "he's just like your father. He fights for us."

Itachi knew this all along, he knew it since the day they started fighting. For whatever Sasuke was fighting for must have been great enough for him to endure the horrors of war the second time, to endure what he'd called 'Hell' a second time.

Still, to Itachi there was only one image in his head that he longed to go back to. A picture when the four of them gathered around the dining table under the yellow lights, back at home in Konoha. However impossible that may sound now, he could never erase it from his mind. There were times he wanted to run away from it all, to abandon everything for that single picture…

Should he be so selfish in a time like this, he knew he couldn't be. It was only the little part of him that was torn between the fantasy and the reality.

Seconds later, Mikoto squeezed his hand causing a slight jolt from the son. "You'll take care of your brother, right?"

Even Mikoto herself felt strange to instruct her younger son to look out for the elder. Maybe it was the feel of the moment, or it could be something even more, she couldn't tell.

After staring at his mother for another ten seconds, Itachi nodded. It was more like an obligatory agreement at best, he'd thought. Mikoto had meant for him to follow Sasuke through the war, because that would also be the best for the clan. At least that's what he'd figured of her words.

After going over their previous discussion about Mikoto's plan, Itachi made a silent approval at his mother's suggestions and glanced at the candle once more before setting out of the tent.

At the edge of the candle stand, was the corpse of a moth that willingly and unknowingly accepted its death.

* * *

"Just what are you trying to say, Sasuke-kun?" The tone was dripping with amusement. "I can tell you're beating around the bush with me."

"I believe I've said it already, Tobi." Sasuke said without looking at the masked-man that stood with his arms behind his head. "There's a need to have another meeting with the Mist. We're overlooking something."

"See? You're doing it again; Tobi doesn't like it when people aren't been honest." Sasuke watched him flopping down to the stone seat. "We just had a meeting with them, remember?"

"We overlooked something."

"Overlooked what? I'm sure the Akatsuki are doing their thing watching the nations we're concerning with."

Akatsuki, huh? Sasuke never said how much trust he had in those mercenaries of war and he probably never will. He needed them to accomplish things that weren't within his grasp, and as long as he remains control over them, he would still be in charge of the game. Of course, that included Tobi as well…once the Uchiha clan had grown out their wings large enough to fly, he'd discard the masked-man immediately. Before that, however, he could not afford to show him his true intentions before the very end.

"Or perhaps they're exactly what we've been overlooked?" Sasuke said darkly but casually, whether or nor Tobi showed any notice to this, he couldn't tell under the mask. Tobi whistled jovially.

"Ah, I get it now! You're worried about them," Tobi made a playful gesture at nothing. "hey, didn't we both checked their credibility before we hire them? Those doing the spying were affiliates of the Mist, we'll know what's going on should they be doing things they shouldn't."

"I wonder about that."

Tobi's arms dropped in a dramatic pose of sadness. "Aw c'mon, we even have your friend behind their tails just to check on them, right?"

That was true enough. Besides doing the missions, Shisui would be requested to check on the Akatsuki lest they did something to betray their reliability. Sasuke didn't want Tobi to find out about it at first, but it seems Tobi was more perceptive than he'd thought, and he'd noticed the number of times Shisui has been missing from the meetings.

Sasuke knew this was a mistake on his part, and he'd have to mend it before it came back to haunt him.

"Hey, I got an idea. If you're so scared, why don't you add your brother into the surveillance team?"

Sasuke eyed him at this comment. Sending Itachi away for the Akatsuki, what does Tobi want? Trying to divert all the personnel he trusted away from him?

…Try to catch him alone in the darkest alley?

"It's fine. Itachi is needed here."

"Oh okay, if you say so." Tobi shrugged, then burst into laughter. "Don't be so tense, Sasuke-kun. You look like you're about to kill me."

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke peered, just a tad bit murderous. "You didn't do anything _guilty_."

Tobi's laughter stopped, his body stiffens at his words. "Whoa, Sasuke-kun…you can't be suspicious of _me_, of all people, right?"

'_For a smart cookie like you, it's hard not to get suspicious,'_ Sasuke gulped back his words. "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Didn't we always hang out with each other?" Tobi waved his arms frantically, "I don't have time to do weird things, because I'm spending so much time with you and the Uchiha clan! I didn't even know Itachi-kun was out watching the Cloud that day, you told me _after_ they went!"

Yes, Sasuke only vaguely mentioned about Itachi's mission after they were gone, Tobi couldn't have possibly leaked out anything in that short period of time. Besides, the reason he kept Tobi around so often was so he could watch him with his own eyes. It doesn't mean Tobi's completely crossed out of the list yet, however.

"Calm down, Tobi. I didn't mean what I said." Sasuke gathered the reports into his hands. _'At least right now he isn't doing anything funny.'_ He narrowed an eye at Tobi as he get up, turning a casual smirk. "Though I do wonder why you panic just now."

"Because!" Tobi pouted like a child misunderstood by his parents. "I thought we're partners! And partners are supposed to trust each other!"

"Sure, of course I trust you." Sasuke answered walking out of the room. _'I'll only trust what I see with my own eyes.'

* * *

_

When Itachi told Sasuke about their mother's decision, the elder didn't see it as a very clever idea at first. It was no doubt that they needed the Cloud to have a good standing with them, whereas they had two tailed-beasts and that they were a powerful country, but Sasuke wasn't sure sending in the negotiators was enough to improve their relations.

Yet, it does seem to be an idea worth going for. Perhaps confronting them in person would lessen their guard…they needed to put out the sparks before it turns into conflagration; if they send in a person in peace now, they could easily make up an excuse as to their previous tailing of their supply carts.

But it was to be in secret. Mikoto's mission was only known to four people, and that was Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and Mikoto herself. No need to stir Tobi or the Mist, because even when they've worked as a team until now, it was necessary for others to know that the Uchiha stood individually, not as a part of a village or country. This would come to benefit them in the future when they were ready to break away from the Mist.

Mikoto wasn't an active ninja doing missions anyhow; she'd attract the least attention. She'd been helping with domestic documents within the clan, playing the role of the caring mother to the outsiders. Nobody would even notice if she was gone one night, and it certainly wouldn't alarm either Tobi or the Mist.

Something irked Sasuke however; as he didn't quite get the reason that Itachi wasn't willing to go with his mother. Even when Shisui was capable, he'd thought adding Itachi to the group would make everything the better. And that's not to say there wasn't any possible danger in the mission, because there was. The Shisui-Itachi tag-team has always been a combination Sasuke approved of.

Itachi simply said the journey was short, and that he'd like to stay for other missions. What else could he possibly say to his elder brother? That all this time, his mother never trusted him? That both his mother _and_ brother had been spying on him? That after all this time Itachi was around him, the only purpose was to watch if he'd overlook anything suspicious? In the end, those were the only excuses he had for his brother, whether it was good enough or not.

Itachi had this gnawing itch to tell Sasuke of their inhibitions, albeit without any evidence. It feels like he'd been back to one of the parent-teacher conference in the academy years; where the teacher would kiss up whenever possible to get on the good side of the Uchiha clan, and then Fugaku would always say something else to divert that. Like a competition, the opponents strike with words, challenging and cutting with every sentence.

Maybe Itachi was glad he was the one to deal with the missions instead of the talking after all.

The day arrived for Mikoto's departure, her two sons followed until the edge of the gates. Mikoto paused before stepping out, turning back a glance at her children.

" Sasuke, don't give me that face." Mikoto laughed softly. "Remember that I'm also a member of the Uchiha clan."

"Hey no problem, Sasuke," Shisui chimed in. "Mikoto-san's with me, I'll make sure she gets back safe and sound."

"Yeah…"

In a moment of trance between the family members, Mikoto's eyes hid an untold insight that she said to Sasuke: "I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

Before her eldest son had registered fully the reason why his mother had suddenly blurted such thing to him, the two silhouettes slowly vanished and faded into the thickening haze.

* * *

**A/N:** Sigh~ I miss the old playful Tobi. Not like the current one is bad but…yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
